Arcane Academy for Magyk
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. *Full Summary and warnings inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys this is going to be my first Harry Potter story and I'm a little hesitant to keep writing it honestly. I would like to hear in your reviews or private messages if I should continue to write this story. Thank you *bows***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~

~July 30 11:30 P.M.~

Harry lay in his bed tiredly his darkened emerald green eyes on the ceiling of his room at the Dursley's. The sound of his Uncle Vernon snoring was loud in his ears making him cringe once Dudley had started along with him. Aunt Petunia's light, swift breathing couldn't be heard over the sounds of his Uncle and cousin, which was a slight relief. He didn't know what he would do if she were to snore as well.

He looked at the clock that was on the desk next to his tiny mattress and groaned softly at the time displayed. It was only 11:35, another fifteen minutes until his birthday. Hooting outside his window caught his attention making him roll over and turn to look at the window tiredly. At his window was his snowy white owl who had an urgent air about her. He slowly opened the window and looked at his owl who burst into the room with a flurry of white feathers.

She looked at him with bright gold eyes holding out one of her legs imperiously. Tied to her leg was a letter that she obviously thought was important. He frowned and grabbed the letter from his owl who hooted happily before settling down on her stand with her head tucked under her wing. He unrolled the letter and slowly started to read it, feeling apprehensive.

 **Dear my darling Hadrian,**

 **My dear son, I write this to you as I look over you in your crib and find it hard to stop the shaking of my hands as I write it. I know that something wrong is going to happen but I do not know when. I just hope that it will be after I have the time to raise you alongside your fathers. That's right baby you have more than one daddy, and a bearer.**

 **A bearer in simple terms is a male who can conceive a child and carry it to term without the risk of losing the baby. I am your bearer my son, and you most likely know me as James Potter. Your fathers are out at the moment and do not know that I am writing this letter at the moment and I am almost afraid should they ever find it.-**

Harry stopped reading as he stared down at the letter in shock. There was no way that James was his mother, everyone including Dumbledore said that his mother was Lily Potter. He shook his head before forcing himself to continue to read the letter his apparent bearer had written him.

 **-I wish that this letter wasn't necessary but writing it now I know that it was needed. You see my son I know that I am going to die and that it is going to be whenever this bad thing comes about. That is not the reason I am writing this letter though. I am writing you to tell you who you should trust and who you shouldn't.**

 **Do not trust Dumbledore my son, not at all. The man is a manipulative goat and will do everything in his power to make you need him. Another person is Lily Evans, a woman who will do anything to get what she wants and that is to get my money and the prestige that would come from being Lady Potter. Though there is no way that will ever happen. You can trust the Malfoy's baby, they are close family to me and that is all that matters.**

 **Now my bambi do not ever fear your dads. Both love you very much and are always fighting over who gets to hold you, feed you and even change you my baby. I think that this will be a shock to you baby but your dads are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. If what I think is going to happen does happen then do not believe that they hate you at all bambi. Once they are able to break out of it then they will be able to help you and love you like you deserve.**

 **I can hear the door to the front of the house opening now which must mean that Severus and Remus are home from going out with Sirius and Lucius. I have to go now baby, I love you never forget that.**

 **Love your bearer,**

 **James Ignotus Potter-Lupin-Snape**

Harry stared at the letter in dumbfounded confusion as a flash of pain went through him. He looked down at himself before turning to the clock and felt his eyes widen behind his glasses as the clock struck midnight. He choked back a scream and fell to the floor as he blacked out from the pain he was feeling, hearing Hedwig screech in alarm as his vision went out.

~July 31 7:30 A.M.~

The sound of pounding on his door woke Hadrian first thing. The sound was lighter than most so it was obviously his Aunt Petunia that was at his door. The pounding seemed frantic and it made him stand to his feet, feeling off balance.

"Boy get up now." she screamed through the door, sounding scared.

"Aunt Petunia?" Hadrian asked as he opened his door confused.

Her eyes locked on something above his head and she screamed. He flinched back and felt something brush against his lower back. Frowning he looked down and felt his eyes widen at the sight of a tail, a goddamn tail, that's wagging behind him. He looked at his Aunt who was cowering against the wall across the hall from him who glared at him before running down the stairs.

He frowned and headed into the bathroom and watched as his eyes widened in the mirror. His emerald eyes were uncovered and yet he could see perfectly fine for once. On top of his head a pair of ears twitched as he stared at them with widened eyes. A dainty hand rose to cover his mouth as he backed out of the bathroom. A loud crash down the stairs made him turn and run down them only to freeze in shock.

Standing there with his wand drawn on the downed Vernon was Lucius Malfoy with Lady Malfoy standing next to him, a sneer present on her pretty face. Lucius had his hair tied back for once and was wearing a muggle suit, which surprised Hadrian. The black of the suit was a heavy contrast against his white blonde hair and steely blue eyes. Lady Malfoy was a vision next to her husband.

She stood there in a gray business suit and a black undershirt. The slate gray suit jacket was only buttoned underneath her chest and complimented her skin tone. She had on a pair of slate gray slacks that were paired with a pair of simple black heels. She had sapphire gems glinting in her ears that could be seen because of the simple ponytail her hair was up in.

"Now muggle, where is Hadrian at?" Lucius demanded glaring at Vernon.

Harry blinked at the use of his real name and felt a frown curl his lips. Aunt Petunia let out a strangled squeal of anger making Lucius and Narcissa look over Hadrian and the older woman. A small smirk curled Lucius's lips as he lowered his arm fractionally and looked at Lady Malfoy. She nodded before grabbing Hadrian's arm in her hand and pulled him toward her.

Hadrian looked up at Lady Malfoy in confusion before looking back at Lucius who had Vernon on the ground once again. Lady Malfoy turned on her heel and he felt a tugging sensation before they were gone, the sight of Vernon begging a last sadistic pleasure for Hadrian.

They landed in front of a manor, one so large it shocked Hadrian. The white stone walls were large and were brought to a shine, making them stand out even in the dim light of the of the rising sun. There were many towers that were tipped with black stone of some kind. The grounds themselves were vast, with hedges on either side of him. In the distance he could hear the sounds of something like big birds, and it confused him. A tug at his arm made him look up at Lady Malfoy who had her face turned towards her home, in silent resolution. It made her look terrifying in his opinion.

They entered the manor in a quiet fashion, Hadrian glancing around cautiously. His gaze was sharp, but also very calm as it passed over the stuff that they passed. Lady Malfoy looked down at him as they stopped at the doors that led into the Great Hall of the manor and looked down at Hadrian and in the eye.

"My lord and my son are both here." she said softly. "I wish for you to get along with the both of them."

Hadrian let out a sigh but nodded as he looked at the woman who was apparently his godmother and smiled ever so slightly. Lady Malfoy blinked at the quick smile before a gentle one spread across her features in return. She laid a hand against his lower back, before leading him in. They were met with his godbrother Draco, who was looking anxious.

Hadrian watched as the anxiousness in Draco's shoulders eased as he looked between Lady Malfoy and himself. He felt his eyes narrow slightly when he saw a concerned look enter Draco's silver eyes and watched as he approached the both of them.

"Mother." Draco murmured, a soft melodic tone in his voice that surprised Hadrian.

"My beautiful Dragon." Lady Malfoy said in return smiling at her only child.

Draco's silver eyes trailed over to Hadrian and warmed on the young man who had always been a school rival to him. Hadrian's eyes widened ever so slightly when wings burst from the young man's back and wrapped themselves around the smaller male.

"My brother." Draco crooned in his ear.

"Draco?" Hadrian asked startled.

"Just accept or you're not going to get loose." Lord Malfoy's voice rang out signaling his return to the home.

Hadrian sighed but nodded as he laid his head in Draco's neck, giggling when a nose was buried in the crook of it. Draco let out a pleased croon before the wings around him were gone but a pair of arms were wrapped around his hips. Hadrian let out a pleased, but startled purr and burrowed closer to his newfound brother.

"Well isn't this a _cute_ sight." a voice that Hadrian didn't recognize rang out.

It made him burrow closer to his godbrother with a start before pulling his head out of Draco's neck and looked over his shoulder. A soft whine escaped Hadrian as he locked eyes with very familiar red eyes that made him shake slightly. Draco's arms tightened around his hips as he stared at Voldemort dangerously. All in the hall were stunned to see him raise his hands in surrender as he looked at the tiny bearer who was in Draco's arms.

"I didn't mean to startle anyone." Voldemort said softly. "I just wanted to see what was taking so long for Lucius to come to the meeting."

Lucius blinked startled and looked at the two boys who were staring at Voldemort with wide eyes. He sighed before looking at his wife who was staring at the boys with amusement in her eyes before tilting his head in their direction.

"Take the boys upstairs to get Hadrian settled in." Lucius told his wife before following behind his Lord who gave the two boys one last curious glance before walking away.

"This way Hadrian." Lady Malfoy murmured appearing at the boys sides. "I have a room for you next to Draco's."

Draco's startled look had Hadrian looking up at her in confusion as they were led up the stairs. Draco kept glancing at the boy at his side, looking for every intention, ready to pick up the slightly younger male and carry him around. Hadrian was resolutely ignoring the stares, much to Lady Malfoy's amusement.

They stopped at an old oak door that had a gold plaque with Hadrian's name written on it in script. Lady Malfoy gave both boys a glance before reaching out and opening the door and took a step back. She motioned for both boys to step inside and when they did Hadrian's eyes widened exponentially.

The first thing he noticed was the set of double french doors leading to a shared balcony that overlooked a small section of the gardens. His eyes dragged over the four walls that were only disturbed by doors that led to a bathroom and a closet, which he was only able to see because they were open. The walls themselves were a silvery blue color that was appealing to his eyes and the ceiling of the room was painted a dark blue color to offset the lighter colored walls.

The floor was covered with a plush black carpet that looked soft to the touch. His eyes were drawn next to the bed that was covered with a thick silver comforter and black drapings that could be drawn around the bed. There were a lot of pillows on it he noticed, that all had emerald cases covering them. He turned to look at Lady Malfoy who had made her way over to the closet.

"There are already some robes in here for you that will shrink down to fit your size." she explained. "There are also clothes that would be worn underneath of them that will do the same. Pick out what you like the most and tomorrow we shall go out and find more like those."

With those parting words she exited the room leaving the two boys alone. An awkward silence filled the room as he turned to look at Draco who was staring at him. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his godbrother who walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted at school Hadrian." Draco's voice startled Hadrian out of their staring contest.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Draco." Hadrian said shaking his head.

They both stared each other down before a small giggle escaped the shorter boy as he stared at the larger boy. Draco's mouth twitched into a smirk before soft chuckles escaped him. They both shook with suppressed laughter as they stared at each other.

"We should talk tomorrow." Draco said.

"We should." Hadrian agreed nodding, as a yawn escaped him.

"Go to sleep Hadrian, we will still be here tomorrow." Draco soothed as he started to back out of the room.

Hadrian watched as he left and yawned before heading over to the closet. He looked inside before pulling out a pair of pajama pants and shirt before slipping out of the old rags that the Dursley's had considered clothes for him. He headed over to the small dresser that was in the room and pulled out a pair of loose silk black boxers and slid off the old ones he had on before pulling on the new ones. He slid the pants on over top of them and was alerted to the fact that someone was in his doorway when a soft gasp rang out behind him.

He whirled around and was face to face with Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes burned angrily as he took in the few scars that littered his chest and lower stomach. Bellatrix looked murderous, which made him kind of surprised. Lucius thought, was the most surprising in Hadrian's eyes. His silver eyes were burning in anger and his hand was twitching almost as if he were reaching for his wand.

"Where did those scars come from little one?" Bellatrix was surprisingly the first one to break the tense silence between the four of them.

Hadrian bit his lower lip before answering the insane woman, "My muggle relatives did this to me."

An angered expression crossed over Voldemort's face and Hadrian watched in fascination as something wavered in his line of sight. A glamour, Hadrian realized, Voldemort was using a glamour to keep up the snake like look. When the glamour dropped neither Lucius and Bellatrix were surprised but Hadrian was.

Voldemort's youthful looks had returned making him look a million times better. His dark brown hair reached his shoulders in thick curls and fell over a regal looking forehead. He kept his red eyes though, but at least he had his nose back at least.

"Muggles did this?" Voldemort all but demanded.

Hadrian nodded as he clutched the shirt in his hands desperately. He longed to put it on and hide the shame away from them, the shame that came from not even being able to protect himself from muggles, even if they were the ones he lived with.

He watched as all three took in a breath before calming themselves down forcefully. Lucius nodded to the shirt in his hands and Hadrian swiftly pulled it on. He watched as Bellatrix hurried away and he frowned as he tried to figure it out.

"Bella would never have let that happen to a child." Lucius said softly as he looked at Hadrian.

Hadrian nodded biting his lower lip and glanced at the bed longingly.

"Go to sleep young one." Voldemort commanded softly. "We will be continuing this talk tomorrow."

Hadrian nodded yawning and he watched as the two remaining imposing men left his doorway. A soft sigh escaped the young man as he climbed into his new bed tiredly. He watched as Hedwig flew into the room through the open door before it was shut behind the owl. She flew over to the stand on the red wood desk in the far corner of the room and landed on it. She hooted at him happily before tucking her head under her wing. A tired chuckle escaped the young man as he settled in the bed. His hand drifted to where one of his new ears lay and tugged at it softly before collapsing from the strain of the day. Within minutes of laying in his new bed he was out like a Lumos spell being Noxed.

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Hey guys as I said before I don't know if I should actually keep writing this story or not. This idea hit me as I was thinking on some things about what should have actually happened in the original Harry Potter series and I wanted to write something about one of those ideas. I will continue to write this if people actually enjoy this first chapter. This is my first Harry Potter story so I don't know exactly how this is going to end up. I have a plot and everything set up but I don't know if I actually want to continue writing it. Oh well I guess I will find out sooner or later. Thanks guys for taking the time to read this first chapter.**

 **Review please guys, I live off of my readers reviews!**

Artemis~


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and I'm surprised to see that so many people actually liked it. By the time that I had woken up this morning I already had 13 favorites and 16 followers along with 7 reviews. I was shocked because this was just something that I didn't know if I wanted to continue or not, but because of how everyone reacted to it I am going to continue it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Mountain-Tenshi: I purposefully left out what Harry's creature inheritance was because I didn't even know if I was going to continue this or not. Do you get what I mean? I plan to explain more now in this chapter what exactly he is, or state what he is and go into more detail in the next chapter, depends on how much I type for this chapter.**

 **KyuubiChild717: Wow thanks so much, thanks for being my first reviewer and first favoriter. *blushes***

 **Fae0306: Thanks so much!**

 **Lupinescence: Thanks :)**

 **Azreal1225: Haha I'm continuing don't worry lol**

 **Twiztedcj: I am**

 **lilyflower50: Thank you**

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~

~August 1st 9:30 AM~

When Hadrian woke up the next morning he shot up out of bed blinking blearily at the unfamiliar room. He sat back down on the bed holding his head in his hands as the events of the previous day, his birthday, hit him. A soft groan escaped him as he flopped back onto the bed tiredly only to shoot back up and stare at the door when a knock alerted him to the fact that someone was on the other side.

"Hadrian?" it was Draco.

He sighed softly before calling back "Come in Draco."

Hadrian ran a hand through his hair and grimaced when he realized that it was longer than he remembered. The last of his inheritance must have appeared while he slept he realized. Draco's eyes light up, warming the steel color to a silver, when they landed on Hadrian. Those silver eyes widened when he saw the long hair that curled around Hadrian's shoulders and stopped just above his hips.

"What happened to your hair?" Draco asked him softly.

"No idea." was Hadrian's sulky response.

A soft chuckle escaped the older boy who walked over and sat down next to Hadrian on his bed. They both sat in companionable silence as Hadrian leaned into Draco who had wrapped an arm around the slighter boy. Pecking at the window drew both of their attentions to the window and stood up.

There was a regal Eagle Owl with feathers that were tawny-buff, speckled with black-brown spots around its face. A narrow buff band, freckled with brown buff, runs up from the base of the bill, above the inner part of the eye and along the inner edge of the black-brown ear-tufts. The bill is blackish, the cere greyish-olive, and the eyes are bright orange-red to golden-yellow. Chin and throat are white continuing down the centre of the upper breast.

Tied to one of its legs was a letter that it stuck out to Hadrian imperiously. With shaky hands Hadrian reached out and took the letter from the Owl who hooted before flying over to his desk to settle down for. Draco and Hadrian exchanged looks before they looked back down at the letter.

Hadrian turned it over in his hands and looked at the seal with raised eyes. The seal was a crest for a school, that much was obvious. It was an old english shield that had a dark crimson wrapped around the bottom with the name Arcane Magyk Academy printed on it. On the shield itself there was a roaring lion's head with ivy wrapped around it.

"Arcane Magyk Academy?" Draco's confused voice rung out next to him.

"I don't know." Hadrian said shaking his head. "Maybe your father or Voldemort will know?"

Draco nodded before heading over to the closet. Hadrian watched as he pursued the closet skeptically before pulling out something for Hadrian to wear. A small amused chuckle escaped the smaller boy as he watched his godbrother as he scowled slightly at the clothes before finally deciding on what Hadrian should wear.

Draco thrusted the clothes in his hands as he said "I will be outside waiting on you."

Hadrian nodded in confirmation and Draco looked at him pleased before leaving the room. The young man shook his head amused before turning to set the clothes on the bed. He looked at them and shook his head as he slid out of the pajamas and picked up the silk green shirt that was long sleeved. He pulled on the black dragonhide pants and slid them on over top of the boxers that he had on and buttoned them over top of the bottom of the long sleeved shirt.

He grabbed the simple robe that went down to his ankles with sleeves that covered down to his wrists. It was a simple black color but had emerald green trimming along the bottom. He slid his feet into the dragonhide boots that had been set out and reached up to run his fingers through his hair despairingly.

The door to his room opened and looked up only to catch the eyes of the Malfoy Lord. Hadrian watched as those cold eyes warmed as he stared at the lost boy. Lucius made his way into the room and Hadrian noticed that he had a brush and a tie in his hands.

"Sit, I'll do your hair." Lucius murmured.

Hadrian took a seat at the desk in the room, as it was the best bet for him to sit to endure this. Lucius was gentle as he ran the brush through Hadrian's hair, which surprised the young man. He felt the brush glide through his long hair and twitched when it got near one of his ears.

"Sorry." Lucius muttered.

"Its okay." Hadrian said as Lucius started to tie back his hair.

Hadrian took comfort that he never really knew from Lucius who was a silent figure behind him. He sighed as he was helped off the bed and gave the Malfoy Lord a small thankful smile. A tiny nod and smile back was his answer to that. Hadrian blinked before grabbing the letter and followed out the larger man down to the dining hall.

They were met by Draco who wrapped an arm around Hadrian's shoulders as soon as he saw them. Hadrian automatically snuggled into Draco's side as they walked into the dining hall and took seats next to each other. It was a quiet affair, breakfast that is, and when they were getting ready to be dismissed Draco cleared his throat.

"Hadrian got a letter this morning." Draco announced.

All eyes swung over to Hadrian who blushed darkly at the unwanted attention. He pulled the letter out of his lap and placed it on the table in front of him. Lucius was the first to move and slowly took the letter and turned it over to look at the emblem on it. His eyes widened before they darted to his godson who was fidgeting in his chair nervously.

Narcissa had a proud gleam to her eye as she read the letter that he had gotten before turning to Hadrian. Her eyes roamed her godson before turning to her son who was sitting protectively next to him.

"Do you know what this means?" Narcissa asked the boys.

They both shook their heads as they looked at the adults, confusion entering both of their expressions. Narcissa stared at the boys as Lucius let the letter drop to the table and stared at Hadrian who was looking at his lap shyly. A small smile curled Draco's lips as he wrapped an arm around Hadrian and pulled him closer.

"Well what does it say?" Draco asked.

" **Dear Mr. Potter-Lupin-Snape,**

 **We are proud to welcome you to Arcane Magyk Academy, a school for those who are creatures or have a creature inheritance. We are a school in the middle of Asia, which accepts people from around the world. You have been selected to join our prestigious school and we eagerly await your response. Should you accept to join our school a representative shall be there to show you where to go.**

 **Sincerly,**

 **Headmistress Xiao Lang**." Lucius read out loud.

Hadrian's eyes widened as he stared at the letter and he could see that Narcissa's eyes had widened when his names were read. He flushed and looked down at his lap not wanting to see the shock on the three Malfoy's faces. A hand was laid on his thigh and he looked up at the blonde next to him. Hadrian's eyes widened when he saw that there was only acceptance on his face.

His eyes darted to the two adults who had the same expression as their son. He felt as a sigh of relief escaped him, he didn't know what would happen if they had only showed pity towards me. Draco nudged his shoulder trying to shake him out of his shock. He blinked before looking at the two adults and flushed darkly, showing a submissive reaction to the stares that he got.

"Are you going to go?" Lucius asked him softly.

"I think I am." Hadrian said looking at Lucius seriously.

"Then we need to answer them." Lucius murmured as he summoned a house elf who brought him a quill and parchment.

Hadrian swiftly wrote out his acceptance and whistled softly, watching as the regal eagle owl from earlier flew down the stairs and landed on the table in front of him. He held the parchment up to the owl and watched as the owl took it with a hoot before flying out. A small smile curled the submissives lips as he watched the owl fly away and leaned into the boy beside him.

"Now in a few hours we will be heading down to Diagon Alley for everything that is going to be needed." Lucius said as the letter changed in front of him. "And it looks like we already have your lists Hadrian. You need to choose your classes."

Hadrian nodded with a soft sigh and took the list of classes from Lord Malfoy quietly. He looked them over hesitatingly before looking at Lucius hesitantly.

"Can I wait to choose my classes." he asked softly. "I want to know what I am first."

Lucius nodded allowing the young man's question, not verbally allowing it but allowing it anyway. Hadrian beamed happily at him making the three Malfoy's blink at the bright smile and Hadrian watched bemused as a light flush entered the youngest ones cheeks.

"May I be excused until we leave?" Hadrian asked with a tilted head.

"Yes you may." Narcissa said smiling gently at him.

Hadrian left the dining hall and headed up to his room yawning ever so softly.

~August 1 12:00 PM~

~Location: Gringotts~

Hadrian stared up at the bank quietly, taking comfort in the glamour that was his less than human features from the prying public. The only thing that actually kept him from being mobbed was the fact that he was more on the feminine side in body shape and his hair was longer. He was actually very grateful at the moment for the fact that he was different than he had been at the end of the year last year.

When they entered they approached a teller, the goblin looked up and they watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly. He looked over his shoulder and yelled something in a language that Hadrian nor the Malfoy's could understand. A few moment another Goblin appeared and it was one that Hadrian remembered.

"Griphook!" Hadrian said delighted.

The goblin and the Malfoy's all looked at him startled even as many around the lobby looked over at him incredulously. A soft snicker escaped Draco as he shook his head at Hadrian's response to seeing the Goblin. Lord and Lady Malfoy gave their son a stern stare making the young man stop and wince slightly before looking at Hadrian who was staring at Griphook who was in a staring contest with the young Potter Lord.

"This way." Griphook said finally.

The Malfoy's automatically followed behind him which prompted Hadrian to follow behind as well. They walked through a maze of halls that were littered with doors with the names of other goblins on them. Hadrian honestly felt like he was going to lose his mind as they walked through the halls.

They stopped at a single door that had a silver plaque on it that read 'Ironstone Potter Family Manager'. Griphook raised a hand to the Malfoy's and Hadrian, motioning for all four to goblin raised one of his gnarled hands and knocked on the door in a quick, rapid pattern, seemingly in a certain pattern.

"Come in." a gruff voice stated from the other side of the door.

The first thing Hadrian noticed upon entering the office was that there was little decoration other than the few swords, daggers and other types of weapons that littered the walls. He took in the large portrait behind the goblin with slight interest before looking back at him. The goblin was staring back at him in unrestrained curiosity.

"Welcome young Lord Potter." the gruff voice of the goblin sounded like it echoed around the room as he spoke, which made Hadrian shiver slightly.

"Master Ironstone." Hadrian said bowing his head in return.

All the other occupants in the room glanced at him startled before stopping the stares when he fidgeted in return. Griphook was waved out by the older goblin who gave his client a hard look as he and the Malfoy's took a seat.

"Now remove those troublesome glamours young man." the goblin ordered. "They are unbecoming for a Knight Kitsune like yourself."

Hadrian blinked startled and felt the glamours drop at the goblins order. He frowned as he felt his tail curl around his waist and his ears pin back slightly. The goblin nodded in satisfaction before its eyes widened slightly at the sight of the long hair and feminine looks.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Ironstone said idly, tracing Hadrian's features with his eyes. "You inherited Mr. Snape's creature and became a bearer like your father."

Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow, grateful at least to finally find out exactly what he was. Lucius cleared his throat subtly and looked at the old goblin quietly, watching as its eyes turned to him.

"Now we would like for the Potter's will to be read while we are here." Lucius said making Hadrian blink and look at him with wide eyes.

Ironstone turned to his client who nodded in agreement, even though his widened eyes showed that he hadn't even thought of doing that. A small cruel smirk curled the goblins lips as it reached into its desk and pulled out a curled piece of parchment paper. He sat it down on the desk before pulling out the Potter and Black Lord rings along with the Snape/Prince and Lupin heir rings.

"We will start with the will, then the rings." Ironstone explained, getting a nod from his client and the two adults with him.

 _I, James Ignotus Potter-Lupin-Snape, being of sound mind and body, hereby bequeath my worldly possessions to the following people._

 _To Severus Potter-Lupin-Snape, my mate, I leave to you the memories of our times together and vault 196. It has all of your old potions journals in it that you could never find._

 _To Remus Potter-Lupin-Snape, my second mate, I leave to you the second set of memories of our times together and vault 197. It has everything that you would ever need, be it money, books or even jewels._

 _To both of my mates, they both have full access to the Main Potter family Vault. Make sure that our baby boy has everything that he needs you two._

 _To Hadrian Orion James Potter-Lupin-Snape I leave everything else that I have not already bequeathed to my mates to him. He is to get the Marauder's map and Cloak as soon as he enters a magic school of his choice._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing but a warning. Do not go near my baby boy or I will haunt you from the other side. Also remember do not mess with a Kitsune's pup or Werewolf's cub._

 _I love you Hadrian, never doubt that, not one bit._

 _Sirius Black is innocent, as he was not the keeper of our secret for the Fidelus charm. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. If I am dead then it is because of him, so now as Lord Potter I declare a feud between the Pettigrew and Potter families._

 _If what I have feared has come to pass then Hadrian is to go to one of these people if Sirius Black or my mates can not take him in themselves:_

 _Lord and Lady Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (Godfather and Godmother)_

 _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Under no circumstances is my son to be placed with Lily Evans's muggle family. My boy is no halfblood and definitely is not related to them._

 _Mischief Managed guys_

 _James Potter_

 _Father_

 _Marauder_

 _Bearer to Hadrian Potter-Lupin-Snape_

 _Mate to both Remus Lupin and Severus Snape_

 _Best friend to many, enemy to more_

Hadrian had tears in his eyes as he listened to the will that his father had left behind and buried his face in his hands. Draco's arms automatically wrapped around his godbrothers shoulders and pulled the slighter boy into his lap shushing the submissive gently. The older Malfoy's were silent in their anger and Ironstone couldn't blame them one bit.

A while later the submissive was finally able to calm himself down, but stayed in the older boys lap. It was obvious that was where he felt the most comfortable at the moment and none of the rest in the office could really blame him. Ironstone really hated that he had to break the silence that had filled his office but he needed to get the rest of the work done.

"Should everything in the will mentioned go to where the late Lord Potter wished them to?" Ironstone asked the young kitsune.

A nod came from the young male who was staring down at his lap. Draco nudged the submissive as Lucius clenched his hands on his lap.

"We would like a full inheritance test done on Hadrian." Lucius said seriously.

"Are you sure?" Ironstone asked pulling out the required paperwork.

"Yes." it was Hadrian who answered in an even tone. "I would like to know, but also to wait to claim any of my Lordships."

A stunned silence filled the office as all eyes turned to the youngest member. His emerald eyes were spitting in rage, which didn't surprise anyone. He turned and hid his face in the neck of the boy he was sitting on and started to force himself to calm down.

"That will do then." Ironstone nodded putting away all of the rings. "Now Lord Malfoy if you would please fill out these forms."

The forms were handed over to the much older Lord as the youngest male slowly counted back from ten, reigning in his temper so that he didn't blow it. The sound of the quill scratching over the parchment really brought out a peace in Hadrian that he didn't honestly know could be present in him. He smiled as he pulled his face out of Draco's neck and wrapped his arms around the older boy in a quick hug before slipping off of his lap. Hearing a throat being cleared both boys looked to the goblin who had a slight fond look in his eye.

"Be back here tomorrow at 11:00 AM for the ritual and to claim anything else you might be heir to." Ironstone said sternly.

Hadrian nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. An itchy feeling spread over him and he pouted at the need for the glamours. They all stood up and exchanged the needed goodbyes as Griphook led them from the office. When they made it out to the lobby they parted paths from the Goblin before leaving the bank.

As soon as they made it out of the bank though, they were mobbed by well, a mob of redheads that were all glaring at Hadrian.

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Well that was a hectic chapter guys! It took me forever to write and then I was pissed for most of the day so I didn't even get done until 2 in the morning! *rubs back of neck sheepishly* I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, I live off of them. They give me inspiration to continue writing all of these stories.**

Artemis~


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. I woke up and there are now 20 favorites, 31 follows and 12 reviews in three chapters, I'm wowed. I'm glad that everyone likes this so much. I honestly didn't know what would happen when I posted this story when I did… Oh well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Twinia1: thanks so much!**

 **lilyflower50: Yeah I knew that I needed to get what his inheritance was out there. Also your second part will be answered in this chapter just not in the way you expect it. *evil smile***

 **Of Stories Told: I was waiting on someone to catch onto that. Thank you so much! I am so happy that you caught onto the fact that it shouldn't have been the Malfoy's who came and got him. The reason as to why it was the Malfoy's who came and got him will be explain in a later chapter. That's all I'm going to say.**

 **Fae0306: Thanks Fae!**

 **Azrael1225: I'm trying to be fair and answering any questions and such from the reviewers that any may ask. It's only the first few chapters at the moment so I'm trying to respond to as many reviews as possible. You don't have to review every chapter, I don't want anyone to go out of their way to do so. Your welcome though, I'm happy to keep doing this.**

~~~~~~line~~~~~

Hadrian stared at the mob of redheads with wide eyes and he was pushed behind the Malfoy lord. The oldest female was glaring at the Malfoy's like they had done something wrong before trying to focus in on the youngest of their small group.

"Who do you have with you now Malfoy?" Arthur demanded sneering the word Malfoy.

Lucius tilted his nose up at them contemptuously even as he kept the young Kitsune blocked from their line of sight. Hadrian glanced around Lucius, grateful that they had glamoured his eyes to look like a silver blue like Narcissa's. His eyes trailed over the Weasley's and felt a sneer curl his lips at the sight of them.

The oldest son was set apart from his family and was staring at them in disgust at their actions. He turned to the Malfoy's and looked at them apologetically, giving Hadrian a small smile trying to ease the young man. Hadrian let out a soft giggle before hiding behind Lucius again, who had glanced down at Hadrian with a raised eyebrow.

Hadrian shook his head smirking up at the Malfoy Lord before blanking his expression to the Weasleys. The Weasley's all stared at him startled except for the twins and the oldest son as far as Hadrian could see. A pleased smirk curled Hadrian's lips as he stayed hidden behind his godfather.

"This is Narcissa's cousin." Lucius said. "Weasley's this is Cygnus Black, Cygnus these are the Weasley's."

Hadrian startled slightly before nodding against Lucius's back, accepting the role that he was given by the older male. He stepped out from behind Lucius, knowing that his feminine looks would throw the Weasley's off. The oldest boys eyes, Bill from what Hadrian could remember, widened as he stared at the long hair and slightly curved body of the younger male.

"Are you a bearer?" was the question from the oldest Weasley boy.

Hadrian nodded as a tiny demure smile curled his lips even as he said "That I am Mr. Weasley."

The oldest Weasley boy nodded as a tiny smirk curled his lips. Hadrian just stared back at him quietly as the other Weasley's spluttered at the rare find in front of them. He stood tall, proud of himself and his inheritance as he stood in between the two older Malfoy's. Lucius looked down at his godson with a tiny smile on his lips, one that most people wouldn't notice unless they knew exactly what they were looking for.

"Congratulations Mr. Black, for the inheritance." Bill said bowing his head.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Hadrian returned bowing his head back.

He nodded before walking off, pulling his protesting mother behind him. Hadrian and the Malfoy's could hear him scolding his mother as the rest of their family scrambled off after them. A small smirk curled Hadrian's lips as he looked up at the Malfoy Lord and Lady with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect." Lucius told him with a tiny smirk.

"I conquer." Narcissa said nodding.

He smiled at them pleased as they all walked away from Gringotts and started in on their shopping for Draco. He also knew that they had to go and buy him new clothes that he could wear to his new school.

~Location: Spinner's End~

Severus Snape had been having weird dreams lately, ones that involved him, Remus Lupin and James Potter. He had no idea as to why he was having those dreams though. As far as he could remember it was because of those two that his mate had rejected him. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his ears twitch at the sounds of wings beating in the air.

He looked up and watched as a familiar Gringotts owl turned up at his window. A frown curled the dour man's lips as he stood up from his chair and set down his tumbler of Firewhiskey. Severus headed over to the window and took the package from the owl, watching as it flew off after taking the five sickles from Severus.

"What could this be?" he asked no one as he looked at the package.

Severus opened the package and saw that there were two vials and a letter in the package. He pulled out the letter first, noting that on the front it said that he needed a pensieve and that the person knew for a fact that he had one. The frown on his lips deepened as he headed to his room where he had the pensieve and grabbed it before bringing it back out to the living room.

He sat it down on the table and grabbed the letter. He pulled it out of the envelope and frowned as he unfolded the paper. Severus scowled as he noticed the familiar handwriting on the parchment but had no idea what it was that was keeping him from throwing the letter away from him.

 **Dear Severus,**

 **I know you probably aren't happy that you are getting a letter from me but you need to know what is happening with you at this moment. You are probably having dreams about Remus and I, and you feel like it shouldn't be happening. Well you are wrong in that matter, as you should be having those dreams. They are going to help you so much and it will help you along.**

 **Severus I know what you are thinking. Your mate rejected you right? And it was because of Remus and I right? You must be thinking about why I know this, and that is because your mates never rejected you. Thats right, mates, as in plural. You had two mates, now have only one. Remus is your only mate left Severus, don't let him slip through your fingers.**

 **I'm sorry but there is one final secret that you need to know Severus. We have a son, I never had a child with Lily Evans, may that bitch burn in muggle hell. That beautiful boy that you think is mine and her son isn't. He is mine, yours and Remus's baby. Severus please do not think low of me for telling you to remember everything even though you probably don't. In those two vials in the package in front of you are memories of our time together. Please do not throw them away, watch them. I'm begging you my mate.**

 **There isn't really much more to say so I'm going to end this letter now. I love you and Remus both Severus. I'm sorry that I didn't make it through that night.**

 **Love your mate,**

 **James Ignotus Potter-Lupin-Snape**

 **Father and Bearer to Hadrian Orion James Potter-Lupin-Snape**

 **Mate to Werewolf Remus John Lupin**

 **Mate to Knight Kitsune Severus Tobias Snape**

Severus sat staring at the letter in his shaking hands and shook his head. There was no way that James **Potter** was telling the truth. With shaking hands he reached out and grabbed the vials and tipped them into the pensieve. After taking in a deep breath he ducked his head into the swirling mass of silver.

~Location: Grimmauld Place~

Remus Lupin didn't know what to think when he woke up after a very… provocative dream about his deceased friend James Potter and Severus Snape, the one his friends bullied back in school. He shivered and threw the blankets off of himself scowling when he noticed the stickiness between his thighs. He hurried into the bathroom and took a quick shower, trying not to remember the dream that had assaulted him last night.

When he got out all he did was wrap a towel around his waist and headed back out into his room. He sighed and looked up when there was a knock at his door, frowning he got up and opened the door.

"Professor…." Hermione trailed off as she stared at him with wide eyes.

A small smirk curled his lips as he chuckled softly. He raised an eyebrow at her as she floundered.

"Would it be better if I got dressed Miss Granger?" he asked amused.

She squeaked and covered her face, but nodded. He chuckled amused and shut the door before going over to where he had put his clothes up in the closet. Reaching in he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a amber colored long sleeved button down and a pair of boxers. He quickly got dressed in the clothes before grabbing a pair of simple black socks that he slipped on before padding back over to the door and opened it to look at Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger, what am I needed for?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a package from Gringotts." she squeaked looking at him with wide eyes.

Remus blinked in confusion before nodding and slid into the dragonhide boots that he had placed next to the door. With a nod to Hermione he nudged her to lead the way down the stairs. He followed behind her with a soft sigh, ignoring the stares he got when the made it to the kitchen. Sitting on the back of one of the chairs was a Gringotts owl that was pecking Tonks's hand every time she tried to take the package.

As soon as Remus was within sight the owl flew over to him and dropped the package in his hands before flying off. It was obvious that someone had already paid the fee for it then, if it flew off without him needing to pay the owl. Opening the package he raised an eyebrow at the two vials that were inside and the letter. It said to put the contents of the vials in a Pensieve to watch what was inside of them.

Remus turned to Dumbledore who was walked over to his side. He simply pointed to what was on the front of the envelope and watched as Dumbledore nodded before heading over to the floo.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office. _Fawkes_." Dumbledore said before throwing in the floo powder into the fireplace.

When the flames turned emerald instead of the normal orange red Dumbledore stepped through and was gone. While waiting Remus sat down at the table and pulled out the letter to look at it. Opening the envelope, he noticed the crest on the wax that was keeping it sealed shut. His brow furrowed wondering why he might be getting a letter from Harry like this, only for his eyes to widen when he recognized James's handwriting.

 **Dear Remus,**

 **Before you start think that this letter is from Harry, it isn't. I am writing you a delayed letter that should be coming to you some time after Hadrian has his inheritance. It should hopefully arrive the day after his birthday and the day that he comes into his inheritances.**

 **Remus, you must be wondering by now why you are having some strange dreams about you, Severus and I. Well those dreams are telling you about our past baby, and what we were to each other. Severus is still your mate if you have received this letter and I'm not anymore because I'm obviously dead.**

 **Harry is named Hadrian Remus and he is our, yours, mine and Severus's son. He is our blood not Lily Evans. The bitch can go burn in muggle hell for all I care. Take care of our son Remus, he's going to need both you and Severus to help him through everything.**

 **There really isn't much more for me to write except that I love you dearly my wolf, my Moony. Watch out for Dumbledore he's not the man you think he is.**

 **Love your mate,**

 **James Ignotus Potter-Lupin-Snape**

 **Father and Bearer to Hadrian Orion James Potter-Lupin-Snape**

 **Mate to Werewolf Remus John Lupin**

 **Mate to Knight Kitsune Severus Tobias Snape**

Remus stared at the letter in disbelief as the floo sounded in the sitting room. Dumbledore's scent of lemon drops and ink flooded the werewolfs nose as he turned slowly in his seat to stare at where the Headmaster was standing at with a shrunken Pensieve in his hands. Remus shook his head tiredly as he looked over at Dumbledore before waving him over to the table.

"Who is it from?" Tonks asked him with a tiled head as Dumbledore set the Pensieve down.

"An old friend." a fond smile curled Remus's lips as he said that.

He grabbed the two vials before tipping them into the Pensieve and looked at the others quietly. Dumbledore frowned before sighing and rounded everyone up and ushered them out of the room.

"Do you want anyone in here with you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

Remus shook his head, watching as the twinkle in those eyes disappeared before the old man left the room. Standing up quickly Remus warded the kitchen from everyone else and returned to the table. He sat down in his chair and stared at the Pensieve quietly, chewing his lower lip. Taking a breath he leaned forward and submerged himself in the memories presented.

~August 1 8:40 PM~

~Location: Malfoy Manor (A/N: Last three events all happened at the same time *Remus/Severus/Malfoy Manor*)~

Hadrian was grateful that he didn't fall on his face when he stepped out of the floo, that was for sure. He looked around and sighed softly as he set the bags down in the room and stretched his arms above his head. The floo sounding behind him had him moving away quickly as Lucius followed by Narcissa and Draco stepped out.

"Well at least it was a productive day." Draco sighed as he walked over to the couch and dropped down.

A soft chuckle escaped Hadrian as he sat down next to Draco and curled into his side. No one could really fault the youngest male as he rested his head on his godbrothers shoulder closing his eyes tiredly as he did so. It was a cute sight to see though and both adults could attest to that fact.

Lucius looked up when a throat was cleared in the doorway, which made both Draco and Hadrian stiffen. Draco's arms wrapped around Hadrian and pulled the slighter male into his lap and turned his head to glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it was their Lord but didn't say anything.

"My Lord." Lucius said bowing his head.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco." Voldemort said glancing at everyone in turn. "And young Hadrian as well. I see that it was a productive day today."

His eyes trailed over the bags of things that littered the floor, smirking at them in amusement. The youngest in the room chuckled softly and looked at Voldemort over his godbrothers shoulder tiredly. His emerald eyes were still covered by the glamour along with his scar, and other inhuman features.

Voldemort frowned at the injustice and raised his wand, making the Malfoy's and Hadrian stiffen.

"Finite Incantatem." Voldemort spoke clearly making the quick movements needed for the spell.

Hadrian relaxed as his features returned to normal and turned his face to bury it in Draco's neck. A soft purr escaped the Kitsune as Draco ran his fingers through the hair, tugging it out of the low ponytail it had been in all day. A small smile tugged at all but Voldemort's lips who raised an eyebrow at the teen. He didn't know why the teen was so relaxed around him but he liked it.

"Lucius I need to see you in my office." Voldemort stated looking the Malfoy lord in the eye.

Lucius nodded after turning away from the two young men on the couch and exchanged a look with his wife. She smiled at him and shook her head before shooing him away as she made her way over to the couch. She sat down next to the two boys as the men walked out of the room and started to hum softly.

"We should go upstairs so that you boys can go to sleep." Narcissa said softly.

Both boys nodded tiredly and Hadrian slid out of Draco's lap to stretch. Narcissa cooed softly at the image he made, his tail hanging low and his ears drooping tiredly. They all headed up the stairs to Hadrian's room, leaving the bags for the house elves to get when they weren't as busy. When they made it to Hadrian's room there were already pajamas laid out on his bed.

He didn't even care as he stripped out of his clothes and got dressed in the pajamas. Narcissa smiled and led him over to his bed as Draco stepped out of the room. She helped him get into bed and started to run her fingers through his hair singing him a soft lullaby. Within minutes the young boy was asleep under her caring ministrations.

Narcissa smiled before pulling away, smiling when Hadrian whined in his sleep at the loss of contact with the woman. She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently before leaving his room. She left his room, shutting the door gently behind her before heading to her Lords study in the mansion.

"The muggles are going pay." she said as she entered the study.

Both Lucius and Voldemort looked at her with a raised eyebrow before smirking dangerously. She smirked back, a look of almost insanity entering her eyes. Lucius chuckled darkly as he looked at his wife, a small loving smile gracing his lips through it.

"Lets plan." was Voldemort's final words as a dark smile curled his lips.

~~~~~~Line~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll guys, I don't know how I did it. Oh well, here's tomorrow's update then. If you have read this entire thing then know that I need one more male oc for Harry and I'm asking you guys for him. I'm not going to tell who wins out of the people who enter their characters until it's time for Hadrian to go to Arcane Academy. Please review guys I live off of them, they help me write!**

Artemis~


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. I woke up and there are now 34 favorites, 55 follows and 17 reviews in three chapters, I'm wowed. I'm surprised that this story has actually become slightly popular, I didn't really believe that it would. It was just a plot bunny that came to mind while I was writing a chapter for another story on here, and well here it is *shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Of Stories told: You got your answer through PM lol, also the rest of your questions are going to be answered in this chapter, just not in the way you are going to expect it, *evil grin***

 **DanceOfTheCrystalRose1993: Thank you so much, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.**

 **Kyuubichild717: I PMed you the answer to your question!**

 **Fae0306: Haha thank you. You've been my most consistent reviewer so far lol**

 **DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: *blushing* Thanks**

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

~August 1 11:30 PM~

~Location: Voldemort's study~

Lord Voldemort sat at his desk, the sound of a quill scratching against parchment, being the only other sound in the room besides his breathing. A caw made him look up and into his ravens dark eyes as it stared down at him intelligently.

"Only a few more moments Arcticus." Voldemort stated as he pulled out wax, an envelope and his Lordship ring.

He folded the letter and placed it in the envelope with a sigh. With a quick wave and a murmured 'Incendio' the wick was lit on fire. He watched as the crimson candle wax started to pool on top before tipping the candle over and let it fall onto the envelope. Quickly blowing out the flame he grabbed his Lordship ring and pushed it into the wax. It cooled down after the ring was pressed into it and he looked at the Slytherin crest with pride.

"Take this to Gringotts Arcticus." Voldemort said holding the envelope out to the raven.

It cawed before taking the letter in its beak before flying out of the open window. Voldemort set his elbows on the desk before interlacing his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

 _Master are you doing the right thing_ Nagini asked him as she slithered her way over to him.

 _I hope I am Nagini_ was Voldemort's response.

Nagini nodded her massive head before resting it on his lap, demanding him to stroke it. His hand idly brushed down her head past her neck and repeated the motion as he thought of the letter that he had just sent out.

~August 2 11:30 AM~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Hadrian was sitting in his room when it happened, the sounds of Death Eaters entering the mansion. Draco appeared in his room and grabbed his arm quickly and dragged him to his room. A hand appeared over both boys mouths and they looked up to find that it was Bellatrix who was behind them, a worried glint in her eyes. She pulled both boys into Draco's room, where Hadrian was surprised to see a floo at.

"Both of you need to get out now." she said, looking over her shoulder urgently.

"Why?" Hadrian questioned, tugging on his boots that he had barely been able to grab on his way out of his room.

"The Death Eaters are here and who knows what will happen when they find out that there is a bearer in the Manor." she explained as she threw the floo powder into the fire place.

Hadrian paled as he looked at the older Black woman who was ushering them to the fire place. A knock at the door had all three freezing in place before the boys were pushed through the floo.

"Gringotts, main hall." Bellatrix shouted for them as three Death Eater men entered the room.

"Aunt Bella!" Draco yelled making her turn around as the two boys disappeared.

~Time: 11:45 AM~

~Location: Gringotts Main Hall~

Hadrian and Draco both stumbled out of the Floo dazed and looked at each other with wide horrified eyes. They couldn't believe what just happened and people around them were staring at them in confusion. Hadrian turned around and glanced at the time before looking at Draco with wide eyes.

"Its almost time!" Hadrian yelped biting his lower lip.

Draco frowned before heading over to one of the tellers and spoke in a hushed whisper with the Goblin. Hadrian followed behind his godbrother with a sigh and waited on him to get done with the teller. Griphook appeared sometime later and waved for the two boys to follow behind him.

Both boys sighed before following behind the Goblin tiredly, also anxiously as he wondered how this meeting would change everything for him. Reaching out Hadrian grabbed Draco's hand as they made their way back to where the test would take place.

The door that they stopped had had a different kind of plaque than the one that they had seen the previous day. It was bronze in color, kind of like a Knut but a bit brighter, and had 'Nagnok, Inheritance Rituals master' inscribed in old English on it. Griphook tapped out a certain pattern on the door once again making both boys look at each other.

The door swung open and Griphook motioned for the two boys to enter the room. Draco entered in ahead of Hadrian, checking the room for anything that may be dangerous to the younger boy. Hadrian walked in behind him with a soft yawn and took in the room that they had entered. The only things on the walls were the inscribed runes that would help along the rituals.

"Young Potter and Young Malfoy." the Goblin behind the desk said distractedly.

Hadrian looked at the Goblin biting his lower lip as he moved to hide behind Draco. It was an unexpected response that startled the Goblin but not Draco who turned around and drew the young man into his arms. Sighing the older young man turned around, keeping the young submissives face hidden in his chest.

"We are here for Hadrian's Inheritance ritual." Draco told the Goblin.

It nodded before turning to Griphook as the two boys took a seat in front of the desk. The two Goblins spoke in the same language that the two young men had noticed and listened to yesterday before Griphook nodded and left the room. The older Goblin behind the desk turned to the two boys and nodded as he reached into the drawer next to him.

"Okay for this ritual we will need your blood Mister Potter." Nagnok said looking at the submissive, a bit pityingly.

Hadrian frowned but nodded even as he clutched his two hands together. Griphook appeared in the doorway to the office again carrying a silver basin along with another Goblin who had a ceremonial dagger in its hands. They set the materials down and it was when the basin was on the desk that the two boys noticed that there was a potion of some kind inside.

"We will need seven drops of your blood Mister Potter." Nagnok said as he handed the blade over to the young man.

Hadrian blinked but took the offered blade and made a long cut across the palm of his hand before making a fist and held it over the basin. He counted silently in his head the amount of drops of blood needed before drawing his hand back and unclenched his fist. He hissed softly and a handkerchief was wrapped around his hand.

He looked up at Draco thankfully, already knowing who had given it to him. The blonde gave him a small smile back as the potion and blood swirled together to form a special type of parchment. Hadrian blinked at it as it was handed to him by the Goblin who had read it with wide eyes.

 **Name:** **Hadrian Orion James Potter-Lupin-Snape**

 **Age:** **16**

 **Date of Birth:** **July 31**

 **Creature Inheritances:** **Bearer *Through James Potter**

 **Knight Kitsune *Through Severus Snape***

 **Status:** **Submissive**

 **Parents:**

 **James Ignotus Potter-Lupin-Snape *Deceased***

 **Severus Tobias Potter-Lupin-Snape *Alive, Obliviated***

 **Remus John Potter-Lupin-Snape *Alive, Obliviated***

 **Family:**

 **Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy *Uncle, Bearer's Half Brother, Alive***

 **Lady Narcissa Leona Malfoy *Aunt, Alive***

 **Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy *Cousin, Alive***

 **Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin *Adoptive Uncle, Alive***

 **Lord Sirius Orion Black *Godfather, Alive***

 **Inheritance:**

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter *Through James Potter***

 **Heir to the Noble House of Lupin *Through Remus Lupin***

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince-Snape *Through Severus Prince-Snape***

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Emrys *Chosen by Magic***

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black *Through Godfather***

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin *Through Thomas Riddle-Slytherin***

 **Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw *Through Remus Lupin***

 **Heir to Hogwarts *Chosen by Hogwarts***

 **Blocks:**

 **Beast Speaker 95% Blocked: By Albus Dumbledore**

 **Creature Inheritance *Forcefully Broken*: By Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Animagus 100% Blocked: By Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Occlumens 100% Blocked: By Albus Dumbledore**

 **Natural Legilimens 100% Blocked: By Albus Dumbledore**

 **Eidetic Memory 95% Blocked: By Albus Dumbledore *slowly weakening***

 **Accidental Horcrux: Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin/Lord Voldemort**

 **Potions:**

 **Love Potions Given by: Ginerva Weasley, Cho Chang**

 **Hate Potions for Slytherin Given by: Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley**

 **Wit Dampening Potions Given by: Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore**

Hadrian's hands shook as he stared down at the paper in his hands before turning to his actual cousin who was staring at it with wide eyes as well. They both turned to the Goblin who was pale and staring back at them before it cleared its throat.

"Well as it turns out Mister Potter, you are one wealthy young man." Nagnok stumbled over his words.

"But why does this say Sirius is alive?" Hadrian demanded. "I watched him go through the veil myself last year!"

"I do not know myself Mister Potter." Nagnok grunted as he made a copy of the paper in his hands.

Draco laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder and that was when the submissive broke. A soft wail escaped him and he started to sob into his cousin's shoulder and shook with the force of the sobs.

"Griphook!" Nagnok called, and Draco watched as the Goblin appeared in the doorway. "I need books on the Knight Kitsune's and on Bearers."

Griphook's eyes widened before he nodded and disappeared through the door again. Nagnok turned to the two newfound cousins and sighed softly. It was obvious that the young man had forgotten about his bloody hand what with everything that he had just found out. He reached into his desk and pulled out a potion as Draco's eyes narrowed at him.

"We need to heal his hand." Nagnok pointed out.

Draco's eyes widened before he nodded and pulled out his wand. With a quick wave and a murmured Ferula the wound on the young submissives hand was healed. Draco grabbed the Pain Relieving potion before he coaxed his cousin to take it. The young Kitsune grimaced at the taste before the pinched look on his face disappeared.

"Thank you Master Nagnok." Hadrian sighed looking at the Goblin behind the desk.

There was a quietness about the office as they waited on Griphook to come back with the books. When a knock at the door got their attention Nagnok called him in. Griphook had four books in his hands and set them on the desk in front of the Kitsune.

"Here are the books." Griphook said.

"Thank you Griphook, you may leave now." Nagnok replied.

Griphook nodded and bowed to the older Goblin before leaving the office again. The two boys looked at each other before looking at the books on the desk. Hadrian leaned over and took the books in his hands sighing softly as he looked down at them.

"Thank you Master Nagnok." Hadrian said bowing his head.

"Read and study those books Hadrian." Nagnok replied. "They will tell you everything that you need."

Hadrian nodded pulling the books to his chest and smiled at the Goblin thankfully. Both boys stood up when the Goblin motioned for them to and nodded to them.

"Good day Master Nagnok." Hadrian said for both boys bowing his head as he did so.

"Good day boys, Griphook is waiting outside the door to lead you out to the main hall." Nagnok said in way of a dismissal.

Both boys nodded before leaving the room and encountered Griphook just like Nagnok had said. They nodded and followed the Goblin quietly, with Hadrian clutching the books to his chest and Draco holding his inheritance test tightly in his hands.

When they made it to the Main Hall they were met by Narcissa who hurried over to meet them when she saw them. She breathed a sigh of relief and drew both into a large hug that startled everyone in the vicinity. When Narcissa pulled back she looked over both boys with critical eyes before nodding happily.

"Let's head back so that we can look over that test that Draco is holding." Narcissa said as she held out a chain.

Both boys grabbed the chain and Narcissa said a word and then they were gone. They all landed in the main living area where Lucius was waiting with the Dark Lord. Both men turned and stared at the boys and Narcissa as they all landed okay.

"So what happened?" Lucius asked to break the ice.

In response Draco handed the test over to his father, staring at him incredulously. When a sigh escaped Lucius he waved for everyone to sit down. He summoned a house elf who he told to bring Firewhiskey and tea for everyone. When the requested drinks and glasses appeared in the room he turned to the boys.

"This is why we were the ones who went and got Hadrian Draco." Lucius started as he sipped at the Firewhiskey. "My father had an affair with James's bearer, who was also male like James and you Hadrian, when I was six. James was the result of that affair."

Hadrian blinked in shock and felt his jaw drop as he looked at his newly found Uncle. As he floundered for words Draco took this chance to ask the dreaded question.

"So why are we only just now finding out about him and Hadrian being family?" Draco demanded.

"I was obliviated to forget that I had a half brother." Lucius told his son sighing deeply. "When I got a delayed letter from James I was able to remember that fact."

Draco nodded, pacified and leaned back and drew his cousin into his arms. Hadrian snuggled into his cousin's arms, even as his eyes moved onto Voldemort. The question at the back of his mind bugged him to be asked before he did.

"Why did you make me your heir?" Hadrian asked softly, stopping all movement in the room.

"Because I can have no children of my own." Voldemort answered him. "A potions accident in my youth rendered me unable to do so."

Hadrian nodded, accepting that answer and gave Voldemort the tiniest of smiles. The Dark Lord blinked in shock at the smile before he shook his head chuckling. Hadrian smiled and shook his head in return, happy that he had been able to get the Darkest man of this time to smile and laugh, even if it was a chuckle.

They were all quiet for some time after that, taking in comfort from the silence of the room. Draco had started to run his fingers through his cousin's hair, slowly lulling the submissive into a sleepy state. A soft purr escaped the Kitsune as he curled into his cousin who was more than happy to have him in his arms.

The floo roaring to life had all the occupants of the room tensing, ready for action. Slowly Draco stood and pushed his younger cousin behind him, watching the Floo wearily. When the person stepped out all in the room stopped moving even as Hadrian looked around his older cousin.

"Severus." Lucius all but breathed in shock as they all stared at the older Kitsune.

Those dark eyes trailed around the room before they landed on the youngest hidden behind his cousin. A soft purr, almost unnoticeable escaped the older Kitsune as he stared at his pup and took a hesitant step forward. An answering purr left the younger Kitsune before he was swept up in his father's arms and brought into his chest.

"My pup, my baby." escaped Severus in a croon.

~~~~~~~Line~~~~~

 **Artemis: I bet no one expected that! haha! Onto better things now, I do need one more male oc guys so send it to me through PM please, I meant to specify that in the last chapter but forgot to. If no one can I can handle making the last mate but it would be a major help to have someone send the last one in. I already have the other three, thanks to one of the readers who sent me an OC. By what I just said you should know who you are because I contacted you about it lol.**

 **Please review guys, I live off of them they help me write and they give me the inspiration to do so.**

 **Now I had a review from one of you about the Malfoy's and I'm not going to say who it was because if you paid attention to the earlier chapters I answered someone about them. Did this shock you? I hope it did CX**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last three have been but I'm finishing this chapter and its almost 1 in the morning for me. I was hoping to actually get this chapter up way earlier today but I was busy and I won't be able to post tomorrow, well today since it's Saturday now… I'm getting off track but I will be at my cousin's graduation party and I'm going to be there from 10 in the morning to 10 at night so yay me! I get to listen to my cousin brag and rub her boyfriend in my face. I can't wait *notice the sarcasm* Lol. Well until next time guys.**

Artemis~


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. I woke up and there are now 53 favorites, 85 follows and 26 reviews in four chapters, I'm wowed. I'm surprised that this story has actually become slightly popular, I didn't really believe that it would. It was just a plot bunny that came to mind while I was writing a chapter for another story on here, and well here it is *shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Of Stories Told: Your reaction had me rolling in my laughter as I tried to calm down. My family thought that I was crazy.**

 **KelseyHeart: Thanks, I'm glad to know that my readers can't wait!**

 **Azreal1225: Your question will be answered in due time *mysterious voice***

 **Erin *Guest*: Thank you so much!**

 **tammywammy9: *blushing darkly* T-thanks!**

 **StarCrossedMoon: Thanks!**

~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~

~August 4 11:30 A.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor, Living Area~

Hadrian could only stare at his cousin and Uncle as they argued with each other. A small smirk curled the submissives lips as he watched them. Narcissa was standing at his left, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to stifle the giggles that she wanted to let loose. A pair of arms wrapped around the young man, making him lean back into the now familiar chest behind him.

"What are they arguing about now?" Severus's smooth voice rumbled from behind him.

"I honestly don't know myself." Hadrian said looking up at his Dad.

Severus stared down at his son as a tiny smile curled the older kitsune's lips. He looked up from where he was staring his son in the eye and looked at Lucius and Draco as they turned away from each other with a huff. A soft laugh escaped the young submissive as he watched them and leaned back against his Dad happily.

Draco looked over at his cousin pouting which made the submissive only laugh even harder. A laugh escaped Narcissa finally as she looked at her pouting son. Her husband glanced over and it made her double over in her laughter at the sight of a second pout. Even Severus had started to chuckle at the sight that the two blonde males made.

Hadrian let out soft giggles as he tried to get himself under control. As his eyes were closed he didn't see that all of the other occupants eyes were on him, and they were all warm. When Hadrian opened his eyes again they all looked away quickly and at something different in the room.

"Dad when do you think Papa will be here?" Hadrian asked in a soft murmur.

Severus froze at the random question and looked down at his son. A soft sigh escaped him as a hand rose up and rubbed his son's ears, a tiny smirk curling his lips when a purr escaped the younger Kitsune. A thoughtful expression crossed his features as he thought, and Hadrian stared up at his dad.

"I don't know kit," Severus sighed. "I don't know."

Hadrian nodded and burrowed closer to his Dad and closed his eyes. He took in his Dad's scent, the scent of the ocean and potions entered the young kitsune's nose. Hadrian smiled as he relaxed and buried his face in his Dad's neck, missing the pleased looks of the other occupants in the room.

~August 4 10:30 A.M.~

~Location: Grimmauld Place~

Remus Lupin sat on his bed still, staring at the letter that had changed his life. A hand reached up and scratched at his face, at the slight scruffy beard that littered his chin and jawline. He dropped his hand with a flinch and sighed softly as he let the letter drop to the cover on his bed.

"Remus are you in there?" it was Tonks, again.

Moony howled angrily in his head at the scent of the Metamorphmagus who lusted after him. Remus winced slightly and tried to calm the wolf who had been bothering him for days now to go and get his cub. The wolf wanted its mate, and even though their submissive was gone the wolf kept reminding him that he too was submissive to his other mate.

"Go away Tonks," Remus said, a slight growl enunciating his voice.

A huff was heard outside of his door making him smirk ever so slightly, one that looked like that of his mates. The sound of stomping footsteps rang out from the other side of the door and thundered down the stairs. Remus got up for the first time in a few days and headed to his en suite bathroom.

A gaunt face looked back at him in the mirror, with dark bags under his eyes and slightly sunken in cheeks that made his wince. He opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out his razor, before making the mirror blank out and started to clean himself up.

~11:45 A.M.~

When Remus deemed himself nice looking, at least better than what he had looked like earlier, he headed out of the bathroom and headed over to his closet. He pulled out a new pair of jeans, boxers and a long sleeved silver shirt. He got dressed for the first time in the last few days and headed to his door.

When he opened his door he raised an eyebrow at Ron who had his hand raised as if to knock at the door. Ron looked at him startled and blinked at him in confusion. Remus smirked at him before brushing past in sock clad feet and headed downstairs.

"Remus!" Tonks yelped when he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"Remus!" Molly said in shock as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

He ignored her and headed to a seat in the kitchen, noticing the stares that he was getting from the others from the Order of the Phoenix. He glared at them briefly before looking down at the table when Molly set a plate in front of him. Discreetly he waved his wand to check his food and was relieve that they hadn't laced it just yet.

He ate the food under Molly's surveillance but ignored the rest of the room. Molly had a pleased expression and was beaming as he ate the food. Remus ignored all of that though as he ate and tried to keep Moony under wraps.

=Go get our pup now!= Moony yelled at Remus within his mind.

=Moony I can't do that right now,= Remus replied patiently. =We can't draw suspicious attention to us.=

Moony grumbled at Remus unhappily as an uncharacteristic smirk curled the werewolves lips. A few people at the table shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the smirk though for different reasons. The scent of uneasiness and arousal hit Remus's nose making it flare and stare at the two people who were aroused. Tonks was one, which didn't surprise Remus in the least. She had been hitting on him so much lately. The other was Hestia Jones which weirded the wolf out.

He pushed his plate away and stood from the table quickly. Molly glanced at him with raised eyebrows and shook her head when he stalked out of the kitchen. Kreature appeared at the wolf's side and glanced up at him before handing him a piece of parchment paper. Remus took it with raised eyebrows before a dangerous smirk curled the wolf's lips.

He nodded to Kreature who disappeared after having given his message to the werewolf. Remus made his way up to his room and grabbed his boots. As he slipped them on Tonks walked into his room and looked at him in confusion. She frowned as he ignored her presence and grabbed an over robe.

"Where are you going Remus?" she asked.

"None of your business Nymphadora." Remus snapped, making her flinch back before her pink hair turned red.

"Don't call me that." she snapped back, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

A satisfied smirk curled Remus's lips as she got angry at him. He watched though, as she forced her anger away and pulled on a seductive look. It disgusted Remus, to be honest, to watch the daughter of an upstanding PureBlood to be acting this way. Tonks made her way over to the werewolf and trailed a finger down the middle of his chest, trying to look seductive. In Remus's eyes though, no one could be more seductive than his two mates, even though one was no longer alive.

He pushed the Metamorphmagus away in disgust watching as her features grew angered at his refusal of her advances. He smirked at her and stepped back waiting on the explosion that he knew was coming.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Tonks screeched angrily. "I'm the only woman who has showed any interest in you!"

"I'm gay." he said flatly, watching as she froze in her tracks. "And you're not the only one. Hestia seemed very interested earlier."

He pushed past Tonks and headed down the hall to Sirius's room where he knew the man had his personal floo at. He heard Tonks scrambling out of his room as he shut his old best friend's door behind him. Remus grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace as Tonks got closer to Sirius's door.

"Malfoy Manor, Living Area, _Pura_." Remus said softly.

The green flames that signified that the floo was working appeared as soon as Remus stepped into them and Tonks burst into the room. He gave the screaming woman a satisfied smirk as he disappeared into the flames.

~1:15 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Hadrian sighed as he followed Draco out of the Library that Draco had dragged him into earlier. A small smile tugged at the submissives lips as he followed behind his older cousin, shaking his head as he went. Draco stopped all of a sudden causing Hadrian to run into his back.

The submissive peaked around his older cousin in time to see his Papa snogging his Dad once he caught sight of him. Hadrian squeaked and felt his eyes widen as he watched the two mates reunite after years of being apart. Draco cleared his throat as he covered his little cousin's eyes and watched as the two mates broke apart, panting softly.

"Draco… Hadrian." Severus coughed, clearing his throat and forced down the blush that threatened to break out on his features.

"Pup." Remus croaked as soon as he caught sight of the young man.

Hadrian pushed Draco's hand from over his eyes and looked at Remus seriously. Tears sprung up in the young man's eyes as he looked at his second father. Remus strode forward making Draco move away as he hastened over to his son. The second Remus was in front of the young man he wrapped his arms tightly around his son as Hadrian buried his tear streaked face in the front of his robes. Hadrian's shoulders shook as he sobbed and collapsed into his Papa's arms, taking comfort from the older man.

Severus shooed away Draco who left in a hurry to go tell his parents who had finally made it. The kitsune wrapped his arms around his mate and son, finally feeling almost whole. None of them would be whole though, because Hadrian's daddy was no longer with them. Hadrian wrapped an arm around both of his fathers and took in the comfort that he had denied himself.

"Shh kit everything will be okay." Severus murmured to his son.

Remus carded a hand through the submissive's hair and sighed softly as he pulled his hand out and leaned down to bury his face in the young man's hair. A small smile curled the werewolf's lips as he scented his pup for the first time in years. The smell of jasmine and rain that emanated from his son was so calming that it made the tenseness in his shoulders disappear for the first time in years.

When Hadrian pulled back it was because Voldemort, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco had appeared in the doorway. He frowned slightly and looked at his cousin, as it was obvious who had cleared his throat. Draco just looked back at him unrepentantly as he looked pointedly at the Dark Lord who was looking at the small family of three quietly.

"My lord." Severus said, looking startled.

"Severus, Lupin, Hadrian." Voldemort said, looking between the three though when his gaze landed on the boy in his parents arms, his gaze was unbelievingly warm.

Hadrian smiled back at Voldemort as the older man motioned for everyone to sit. Even though it was Lucius's manor it was obvious who was in control and it wasn't the Malfoy Lord. Narcissa cut a glance at her Lord who stiffened slightly, also showing that it wasn't the Dark Lord. Narcissa had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand and it was obvious that she wore the pants in all of her relationships.

That thought caused Hadrian to giggle as he sat down between his father's on one of the couches in the the main room. Lucius, Draco and Voldemort cut him a shrewd stare only to stop when Narcissa turned to glare at them. Hadrian could hear the soft chuckle that came from his Dad and smiled, shaking his head as he looked at the rest of his family.

Voldemort cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and interlocked his fingers, resting his chin on top of them. He looked at the small family, one who was missing an integral part from them. Hadrian watched the lonely flash in Voldemort's eyes and frowned slightly.

"Now we need to discuss what was on Hadrian's inheritance form." Voldemort sighed as he sat up straight again.

"What was on it?" Severus asked suspiciously as Remus drew their son into his lap protectively.

"For starters I made your son my heir." Voldemort stated bluntly getting incredulous stares from Hadrian's fathers and Lucius. "And I made him a horcrux."

Severus stiffened in his seat as he practically vibrated in his anger. Hadrian whimpered softly, as he could practically feel the anger rolling off of his dad. Severus took in a calming breath as he grabbed his son from his mate and pulled him into his lap. Everyone watched as Severus buried his face into his son's hair, trying to get himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry Severus." Voldemort said softly, startling everyone. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"My lord do you know what that might do to my son?" Severus asked, looking up from his son's hair.

"I have no idea Severus." Voldemort stated honestly.

Severus let out a shaky breath as he tightened his arms around his son. Hadrian leaned back into his dad, giving the man the comfort he was unconsciously looking for. Remus wrapped an arm around his dominate's shoulders as he looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"A Knight Kitsune, in simple terms, is a Kitsune who deals with the soul in itself." Severus started, halting in his words. "We have large souls and if something were to attach to that, then it could be very detrimental to our growth."

A horrified silence surrounded the group as the processed the older Kitsune's words. Voldemort stared at Hadrian, in something akin to horror, and they watched as he buried his face in his hands. Hadrian jumped out of his dad's lap and hurried over to the Dark Lord. He stopped, hesitating, before he wrapped his arms around the man, ignoring the incredulous stares he got.

"Its okay." Hadrian told the man. "No one knew that this could or even would happen."

Voldemort leaned into the young man who had only just been his enemy days before everything that had recently happened. His arms came up and wrapped around the young man in return and everyone watched in awe as the Dark Lord took comfort from a young man who was less than twice his age.

"Thank you Hadrian." Voldemort whispered softly as the young man pulled away.

The submissive nodded before pulling away fully. He smiled down at the Dark Lord before making his way over to his incredulous parents who pulled him down onto their laps. A soft chuckle escaped the older Malfoy's as they watched the scene and shook their heads.

"Well now that we got that out of the way." Voldemort stated, clearing his throat.

Hadrian laughed and shook his head as he looked at the Dark Lord, amused and smiled up at his dads. They both looked down at him and shook their heads slowly before looking at each other. A mutual shrug was shared and they both looked down at their son with deadpan expressions.

Hadrian just looked up at them innocently, making his cousin chuckle at the look. His fathers though, obviously weren't falling for it because Severus gave him a gentle cuff to the back of the head. Hadrian grinned unrepentantly up at the two of them as Remus chuckled and shook his head. Severus sighed and nuzzled in between his son's ears with a tiny smile on his lips.

The floo sounding in the corner of the room made everyone turn and stare at it. The person who exited the floo made everyone freeze in shock.

~~~~~line~~~~~

 **Artemis: hey guys its a bit of a late update but I'm getting ready to go to college here in the fall and it's been a bit crazy around my house. I gave up some more information in this chapter though about Hadrian's inheritance and why it's crucial that the Horcrux get removed. I finally got almost everything done though for Hadrian's mates and other OCs that are going to appear in this story.**

 **I'm going to paste a link in my bio, at the very bottom near the stories, with all of the information on all of the characters as soon as I finish everything. Also, I'm going to try and update bi weekly, but if I can't there will be an update every friday. If I can't update for some reason I will tell all of you ahead of time in an Author's note that I will replace with the new chapter.**

What's ahead

 **Hadrian meeting the first of his mates-**

Hadrian stared up at the male with wide eyes. He was taller than Hadrian by almost a foot and was very broad. The males piercing ice blue eyes were staring down at him in shock, but there was also something else behind that stare. The submissive titled his head as he looked up at the tall male and gave him a polite smile.

"Hello, I'm Hadrian Potter." Hadrian said holding out his hand.

"Hello Hadrian I am -," the male said taking his hand and shook it.

The sparks that came from the touch between the two was amazing and completely different from anything either had ever felt.

*The person who gave this character should know who this is but please do not give it away just yet. They will meet in two chapters!*

 **Surprise guests and a visit from the twins explains more about what is going on. Blocks are broken and the Horcrux is removed! That is all the spoilers you all are going to get. If you are the first person who can guess who the person who flooed in is I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Of Stories Told, you already know who it is because I told you who it was, so please don't give it away.**

Alright guys until next time, please review, like, follow or all of the above! I live off of everything and it helps me to write these chapters for all of you. I don't write this for myself, I write it all for you.

Artemis~


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. There are now 66 favorites, 107 follows and 34 reviews in four chapters, I'm amazed guys. I'm surprised that this story has actually become slightly popular, I didn't really believe that it would. It was just a plot bunny that came to mind while I was writing a chapter for another story on here, and well here it is *shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 ***Note: In this chapter there is someone that will shock everyone so you should go back to chapter 4 and read Hadrian's Inheritance test again before coming here to read this chapter!***

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Fae0306: Lol**

 **Erin (Guest): Thanks but your guess is wrong**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for the complement!**

 **Of Stories Told: Hestia was just thrown in at the last minute because I needed someone else to fawn over Remus. There really isn't going to be much more done with her. Tonks annoyed me in the books as well, the only thing I liked her for was Teddy lol**

 **Tammywammy9: I was going for that with his character lol. He needs people to take care of him and making him the submissive was the only way.**

 **Mona (Guest): Thanks so much *bows***

~~~~~~~~line~~~~~

~August 4 9:30 A.M.~

~Location: The Burrow~

Fred and George looked at each other with narrowed eyes as they crept down from their room. They could hear their mother, Ginny and Dumbledore talking to each other in the kitchen again, which surprised the twins. Usually they were smart enough to put up silencing charms but it appeared that they hadn't this time. They both sat down in the living room and listened closely to the three in the kitchen as they talked.

"This year we will start Harry on the Amortentia at a higher dosage." Dumbledore told the two.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Ginny asked whining. "I want to be Lady Potter now!"

The twins looked at each other in disgust, there was no way their little brother was ever going to marry Ginny. The main reason being that he was gay, for starters. They both sighed softly before turning their attention back to the kitchen where they could hear their mother's voice starting to raise in volume.

"I don't care how you get it, just get us our money!" Molly screeched. "My babies have to go through all those dangerous situations with that boy, we should get what we are due for that!"

Fred's eyes widened in shock, noticing that his twin's did as well from the corner of his eye. George stood up from his chair, only to be pulled back down onto the couch by Fred who stared at him tiredly.

"We need to tell Hadrian." they said in unison looking at each other.

Both stood up from the couch before discreetly heading up the stairs ignoring the way Ron peaked out of his room at them suspiciously. They smirked at him as they headed into their room and grabbed a quill and paper. They started to write together, knowing that Hadrian would know want to know everything that happened in the burrow now that he wasn't there.

~August 4 1:45 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

The man who had stepped out of the floo was someone that brought tears to both Hadrian's and Remus's eyes. His wavy black hair brushed the tops of his shoulders and his grey eyes were calm, no mischievousness present in them. He was wearing tailored black and dark purple robes that fit his form, and you could barely see the black dragonhide boots peeking out from under the robes. The man turned as he dusted off his and his eyes warmed as he looked at Hadrian who sat between his father's.

"Sirius." Hadrian croaked, a hand coming up and covered his mouth.

"Hello pup." Sirius chirped as he smiled at the young man. "Look at you! You're all grown up!"

Hadrian let out a soft sob as he bit his lower lip before getting up from the couch and threw himself at the older Black. Sirius stared down at him startled as he wrapped his arms around his godson before looking at Remus and Severus.

"What is going on Remus?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"You were dead Sirius." Remus said seriously.

Sirius blinked and they all watched as his eyes widened in horror. He looked down at his godson before leaning down and nuzzled his face between Hadrian's ears. His arms tightened around his godson and he felt himself shudder.

"It was a golem pup." Sirius whispered, ignoring everyone else in the room. "My parents made it while I was off studying at Arcane Academy's mentorship program."

Hadrian blinked, pulling back and stared up at him with wide disbelieving eyes. Sirius sighed as he looked down at his godson, ruffling the young man's hair. Hadrian bit his lower lip before pulling away and nodded with a soft sigh.

"I believe you." Hadrian said looking at him.

"Thanks pup." Sirius chuckled softly.

Hadrian smiled at him before retaking his seat between his two fathers. Sirius took a seat in one of the chairs that was in the room before looking at everyone.

"For now I'm here to help him choose his classes." Sirius said, pulling out some parchment from his robes. "The week before school starts I recommend you go and get your supplies."

Hadrian nodded as he took the parchment from his Godfather. For the next hour they all talked about the classes that Hadrian should take and what should be avoided based on what other types of students would be in the class. His fathers had also put in their ideas which helped the young man because they knew about his inheritances better than he did himself. When Sirius stood up from the chair the small family of three stood up with him.

"Thank you Sirius." Hadrian said, slight tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh pup." Sirius sighed and pulled him into his arms.

Hadrian sniffled softly and buried his face in his godfather's chest as the Malfoy's made themselves scarce. He heard his two dads coming closer and pulled away from his godfather and gave the man a watery smile. Sirius smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead before pulling away.

"I will see you when I come to help you get your supplies." Sirius told him as he headed over to the floo.

Hadrian nodded and smiled at his Godfather as the man threw the floo powder into the fire. The man turned and said where he was going softly, so as to not tell the others exactly where he was going just yet. Remus's arms wrapped around his son as he watched his best friend leave through the floo.

A soft sigh escaped Hadrian as he turned to his dads. They both looked at their son who was quiet before nodding to him. Hadrian smiled widely and threw his arms around them before disappearing out of the room to go find Draco.

"Is this a wise decision?" Remus asked his dominate.

"I don't know myself." Severus sighed as he looked down at Remus.

Remus nodded and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. The taller male wrapped his arms around his submissive with a sigh. The two men stood in a silence that was only comfortable because they had been around each other for so long.

"Lets go upstairs." Remus said suddenly, looking up at his mate.

Severus blinked before a grin curled his lips and hoisted his mate up and over his shoulder. Remus squeaked as Severus hurried up to his room, passing by his son who blinked at him before laughing.

(A/N: Use your imagination, I'm not sure about writing a lemon right now. Maybe I will later, I don't know for sure just yet)

Meanwhile Hadrian was rushing up the stairs towards his cousin's room so that they could get out of the Manor for a while. When his dads ran by him he shook his head laughing and stopped at his cousin's door. He knocked and entered when his cousin called him into the room.

"So are we good?" Draco asked, looking up from the parchment that sat in front of him.

"Yes we are." Hadrian answered still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco questioned looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hadrian sat down on Draco's bed, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. Draco got up from his desk and sat down next to his cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"My dads were rushing up the stairs." Hadrian said.

Draco blinked and looked at him with furrowed brows before his eyes widened in comprehension. A startled laugh escaped the blonde as he looked at his cousin who was grinning like a cat who got the canary. They both grinned at each other before getting off of the blonde's bed.

"Well then lets go." Draco said.

Hadrian nodded and pulled out the portkey that would take them to and from Diagon Alley and back to Malfoy Manor. They both grabbed ahold of it tightly and looked each other in the eye.

"Cheese." Hadrian murmured, ignoring Draco's incredulous stare.

~August 4 2:15 P.M.~

~Location: Diagon Alley~

The two boys landed just outside the Alley way, with Hadrian stumbling slightly when he landed. Draco quickly covered the boys inhuman features with a glamour charm as Hadrian tapped out the needed sequence to get into the Alley. They both stepped through, Hadrian keeping close to his cousin's side out of slight fear of being recognized by anyone. Draco wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders as they walked down the Alley not really paying attention to anyone around them at all.

"Lets go to Fred and George's shop." Hadrian suggested.

Draco looked down at his cousin, tilting his head in contemplation. He nodded after some thought before steering his cousin towards the Twins' shop. When they made it there it was obvious that it was still in the beginning stages of being completed. They pushed the door open and was assaulted by colors and paints that were flying all over the place.

"Fred! George!" Hadrian called out.

Two identical red heads appeared from the back and stared at the boy who had his hands on his hips. They both stared at him in confusion, the one on the right wrapping a hand around the one on the lefts arm.

"Yes Harry?" they asked in unison.

"How are things coming along?" Hadrian asked as the twins led them into the back. "I would like to know how my investment is going."

The twins looked at each other as Draco looked at his cousin sharply. The twins nodded to each other before looking at their benefactor and launched into an explanation of everything that was going on in the store itself. Draco listened with wide eyes to all of the products that they listed and watched as his cousin nodded and shook his head at different items that the twins listed.

Draco watched the twin on the left as he took notes on what Hadrian nodded and shook his head to. It was obvious who was the final deciding factor on this factor and it kind of surprised Draco that his cousin was able to do what he was doing.

"Is that everything?" Hadrian asked, breaking Draco out of his stupor.

"Business wise yes." the twin on the right said. "But we have a question."

"Shoot Fred." Hadrian said making Draco glance at him sharply.

The twin, Fred, grinned as his brother chuckled softly. They both looked at Draco quietly for a minute as Draco stared back at them. He moved closer to his cousin self consciously, feeling his inner Veela preen at the attention that he was getting.

"Why are you here with Little Malfoy?" the twin on the left, George, asked.

"Draco is my cousin." Hadrian answered simply.

Both of the twins eyes widened in shock as they stared at their benefactor unbelievingly. Hadrian nodded in confirmation as he leaned into his cousin's side tiredly. The twins eyes softened as they looked at the submissive and Draco watched as they smiled softly.

"We need to get our shopping done, would the two of you like to come with us?" Hadrian asked.

The twins nodded as they jumped up from the couch that they were sitting on. Hadrian and Draco watched as they hurried around, putting things up and locking things away. Hadrian snorted as he stood up from the loveseat that he and his cousin had been sitting on before looking down at the taller boy.

"You ready?" Hadrian asked.

Draco nodded as he stood up with a soft sigh. His grey eyes trailed back to the twins every once in a while as the two younger males waited on the older two. A smirk curled the youngest male's lips as he looked between the twins and his cousin.

"What?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing." Hadrian chuckled looking at his cousin in delight.

Draco nodded suspiciously as the twins finally got everything in order and stopped running around. They looked between the two younger boys in confusion with raised eyebrows. Hadrian shook his head and grabbed Fred's hand before dragging him out of the shop. Draco followed behind the two of them with George next to him, the both of them shaking their heads fondly at their more hyperactive halves.

~August 4 4:45 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~ 

Voldemort looked down at the ritual circle imprinted into the floor below him quietly. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were putting the finishing touches on the runes that were needed. The Dark Lord had a tome in his hands that would allow them to break the bonds that were all on the young Kitsune and had given them the needed information to get it all done.

Severus moved over to the table set in the corner of the room where he had set the needed potions that they would be giving to Hadrian after they unblocked him. The man was looking everything over critically and a ran a hand through his hair tiredly. From what the Dark Lord could see his tail, which was hidden beneath his robes, was twitching anxiously.

A soft chuckle escaped the Dark Lord as he shook his head. He watched as the Malfoy parents finished off the runes and ritual circle, Lucius raising a hand to his head to wipe the sweat off. They had all been lucky to find out that the Horcrux in Hadrian's head could be removed with the right ritual. The wards flared, alerting all in the room to the arrival of the two youngest once again.

"We're back!" Hadrian's voice carried to them through the manor.

Severus's ears stood up straight as he turned around and hurried out of the door. At times the Dark Lord would swear that the dominate was more of a mother hen than his own submissive mate was. Though it was also in the man's DNA to be extremely protective of his family, Kitsune are family creatures, but also seductive ones. That was the reason why the man wore glamours to cover up what he actually looked like.

The Dark Lord shook himself from his thoughts and headed out of the room to see that Severus had stopped about a foot away from his son. Voldemort's eyes widened as he stared at what was sitting at the young man's feet and shook his head in disbelief. Draco was smirking at everyone as Hadrian pet his new animal happily.

Sitting at the boys feet was a white tiger cub that couldn't be more than 5 months old. It was big for its age though, Voldemort noticed as the young submissive pulled the cub into his arms. Severus stared at the cub, his ears standing at attention as he stared at the baby in his son's arms.

"Where did you get the cub, kit?" Severus asked carefully making his way over to his son.

"Well it went like this Dad." Hadrian started.

*Flashback: Start*

Hadrian, Fred, George and Draco all headed into the magical menagerie where Draco was looking for a new pet that would replace his old one that had died while he was in school the past year. The three who weren't looking were just standing around as Draco looked and was getting more depressed when he couldn't find anything.

A loud whining hit all of their ears and they turned around in time to see the owner trying to push a tiger cub into a cage. Hadrian's eyes darkened in anger as he pushed past the twins who winced as they saw the angered expression.

"What the hell are you doing to that cub?" Hadrian asked dangerously.

"Its getting caged because its dangerous." the man answered stupidly.

Hadrian let out a growl of anger and stalked towards the man with his hackles raised. The man turned and faced the young male who was glaring at him, and the twins and Draco watched as he flinched away the enraged young man.

"What's the deal with you?" the man asked bravely.

"That is animal cruelty." Hadrian snarled.

The man flinched as the cub finally got away from him and jumped into the young man's arms. The cub purred brokenly making the young man smile and pet the cub in his arms gently. He glared at the owner who was stuttering in shock as he stared at the young man holding the cub easily.

"Y-you! How did you do that?" he demanded.

"I'm not dangerous to the poor thing." the young man said as the twins and Draco flanked him.

"Just take it and go!" the man squeaked as he stared at the dangerous looking young men.

Hadrian smirked before walking out of the shop holding the cub close, cooing to it sweetly. His cousin and the twins chuckled as they followed behind him and out of the shop.

*Flashback: End*

"And that's how I got Mirei here." Hadrian explained as he cradled his cub.

Remus, who had appeared during the story just gaped at his son as Voldemort shook his head. Severus sighed and shook his head amused and smiled at his son exasperatedly.

"Well you need to put Mirei down so that we can break all of your bindings and get the Horcrux out of you." Severus said.

Hadrian nodded and let the tiger cub down who curled herself around her master's legs. She looked up at Severus with intelligent silver blue eyes before heading over to Draco and stood on her hind legs, her front paws resting on the young man's knees.

Draco shook his head amused before picking the cub up and looked at Hadrian with raised eyebrows. The younger male nodded and watched as his cousin disappeared up the stairs with everything that they had bought today.

"Lead the way Dad, Papa." Hadrian said looking between the two men.

They looked at each other then the Dark Lord and nodded before leading their son into the Ritual room. When they all made it into the ritual room Hadrian's eyes widened and the complexity of everything that was in the room. He was led into the middle of the circle and he looked at his parents in the eyes.

"It will be alright Hadrian." Severus said looking at his son calmly.

Hadrian nodded and sat himself down on the middle point of the circle and waited. When everything around him light up he knew that it had started. He closed his eyes and waited, listening to the various voices of his family chanting around him.

~August 4 7:30 P.M.~

When everything was said and done, everyone was exhausted, especially Hadrian. He laid on the ground in the middle of the circle panting tiredly as he tried to get himself up. They all watched as Hadrian collapsed onto the ground and watched as Remus headed over to his son. Narcissa smiled as she watched him pick the young man up and cradle him close to his chest.

Severus headed over to his mate and son under the watchful eyes of the Dark Lord and the two Malfoys. The three smiled as they watched the family interact who was missing an important part to them.

"I'm going to go put Hadrian to bed." Remus said looking at the other occupants in the room.

They all nodded and watched as the werewolf walked out of the room, his son cradled close to his chest. Severus looked at the Malfoys quietly before he followed behind his mate. He heard the Malfoys and the Dark Lord follow out behind him but they headed down the hall instead of up the stairs.

He made it to his son's room in time to see his mate laying the young submissive on the bed. Severus entered the room as his mate wandered over to the dresser and pulled out some night clothes, ignoring his dominant mate who was watching him in amusement. He helped Remus undress their unconscious son and helped to get the boy into the pajamas.

"How could all of this have happened Severus?" Remus asked softly.

"I don't know." Severus answered as he wrapped his arms around his mate tightly as they looked down at their unglamoured son.

Remus nodded and relaxed back into his mate and looked at their child quietly. A small smile curled both mens lips as they looked at the young man. A scratching at the door made Severus separate from his mate and open the door, watching as the tiger cub entered quickly. A soft chuckle escaped both men as they watched the cub jump up onto the bed and curl up against Hadrian's side. Hadrian turned on his side and curled up around the small cub, a small purr escaping the young man.

"Let's stay with him tonight Sev." Remus said suddenly.

Severus looked at his mate quietly before nodding and transfigured their clothes into night clothes. Remus climbed into the bed behind his son and wrapped himself around the boy. Severus climbed in behind his mate quietly, wrapping his arms around his son and mate.

There wasn't anything else heard from the room the rest of the night. The sound of breathing and the occasional snore was the only thing heard by any passerby's.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this and keeping up with it so far. This story has become my baby and my main priority on my page. I am so happy that so many people love this story as much as I love writing it. I can honestly say that Hadrian finding the tiger cub was a last minute thing that I added because one of my friends asked me about him having a familiar other than Hedwig. I know I haven't spoken of her much and she will be appearing soon, probably the next chapter. Also that letter from the twins will appear in the next chapter as well.**

 **Well was anyone surprised on who the person who came out of the floo was? I know that it is a bit of a stretch but I wanted to do something different just like I did with James and Lucius's back story. I'm also sorry that I didn't go into details about the ritual but I couldn't really think of what to write for it.**

 **That's all I really have to say at the end of this chapter guys. Leave a review, like, follow or any combination of the three. All of those keep me writing this story.**

 **Till next time!**

Artemis~


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. There are now 87 favorites, 135 follows and 45 reviews in six chapters, I'm amazed guys. I'm surprised that this story has actually become slightly popular, I didn't really believe that it would. It was just a plot bunny that came to mind while I was writing a chapter for another story on here, and well here it is *shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **Daithi4377: All of your questions are going to be answered in this chapter**

 **Azreal1225: Haha thanks :)**

 **tammywammy9: That's for me to know and for you to find out!**

 **Marianna Kussler: I PMed you the answers to your questions**

 **Of Stories told: Yeah it was a crazy situation. You are always so nice with your reviews and I get so excited when I see them lol**

 **DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere: I write and read to do the same thing**

~~~~~~~line~~~~~

~August 15 9:30 A.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

~1 week before school starts~

Hadrian woke up to Draco pouncing on his bed, making the young submissive bounce in place. His emerald eyes opened and looked at Draco sleepily, the blonde was grinning widely. Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the other boy in confusion and tilted his head as he yawned tiredly.

"What is it Draco?" Hadrian asked tiredly.

"Today is the day we go to get your supplies." Draco said, sounding excited.

Mirei ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed purring brokenly. She curled in on herself in Hadrian's lap who had finally sat up in his bed. Draco snickered when he saw that his cousin's hair was sticking up at odd ends. Hadrian glared at him as he pet the tiger cub in his lap and looked away unhappily.

Laughter escaped the older boy as he looked at his cousin warmly, the younger boy looking away from him. Mirei purred under his hands as she stretched happily, making the young male laugh softly. Draco looked at his cousin quietly as he played with his familiar and shook his head fondly. A knock at Hadrian's door got both boys attentions making Draco move to where he was sitting in front of his younger cousin.

Hadrian bit his lower lip and called "Come in."

The door opened as both boys tensed tightly. A sigh of relief escaped the two young men when they saw that it was Draco's Mum. She smiled at the two boys as she closed the door behind her after glancing out at the hall again. Narcissa headed over to the bed and sat down next to her nephew and son who were looking at her in confusion.

"You're to be getting your supplies today Hadrian." Narcissa said looking at him.

Hadrian blinked before his eyes widened when what Narcissa said sunk in. He beamed at her happily, knowing that it meant that he was going to meet Sirius again today. He jumped off of his bed and hurried over to his closet, ignoring the sound of the two blondes snickering at his expense. Mirei had followed him into the closet and was purring brokenly as she watched her master.

When he finally decided on what he was going to wear he headed out of his closet. The two Malfoy's were standing beside his bed, and glanced over what he had chosen to wear. A satisfied gleam entered both of their eyes as they gazed on what he had chosen. Hadrian frowned at them before turning his back on them to grab his brush.

His brush was taken out of his hands by his cousin who had him sit down on the desk chair. Hadrian closed his eyes as Mirei jumped into his lap and felt as his hair was pulled out from behind him and was draped over the back of the chair. The gentle motions of the brush going through his hair had Hadrian purring gently.

Hadrian's door was opened and Hadrian recognized the scent of his Dad. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed and purred as he felt Draco start to finish brushing his hair. Draco was then replaced by his Dad, which Hadrian only knew because of the change in scent behind him. He felt the potions master long fingers start to card through his hair. Hadrian felt as his hair was separated into three parts and smiled as he felt his Dad start to braid his hair.

Fingers massaged behind his ears making his purring get louder at the gentle ministrations. It was obviously Narcissa because of the gentleness. His hair was tugged slightly as he felt the end being tied off and was coaxed up off of his desk chair. Hadrian turned around and opened his eyes and he smiled up at his Dad.

"Hello Dad." Hadrian murmured in greeting.

"Kit." Severus muttered back pulling his son into his arms.

Hadrian purred gently and buried his face in his Dad's chest. Draco chuckling made Hadrian pout and burrow further into his father. Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around his son, one hand coming up to massage his ears.

"We are supposed to meet Sirius in the main family room." Severus said as he gave his son a gentle push.

Hadrian nodded as he smiled up at his Dad before he grabbed Draco's arm. He pulled his cousin out of his room behind him laughing to himself when their parents followed out behind them. They made it to the main room laughing to each other softly and stopped with raised eyebrows when they saw that the Dark Lord was in the room with Lucius.

"Uncles?" Hadrian asked hesitantly.

"It's nothing Hadrian." Lucius said shaking his head.

Hadrian nodded suspiciously before heading over to the love seat with his cousin. As soon as both sat down on it Hadrian had curled himself into his cousin's side with his feet tucked underneath of his thighs. A small chuckle escaped the older occupants of the room as Hadrian allowed himself to settle into a light doze as he waited on Sirius to step through the floo.

~August 15 10:45 A.M.~

The moment Sirius stepped through the floo he was treated with the sight of his godson and his cousin cuddling on the loveseat. A small smile curled the man's lips as he looked at them and a soft chuckle escaping him alerted the others in the room of his arrival. Draco's blonde head snapped up from where he was looking at the book that was perched in his lap before he looked back down closing it.

Draco carefully shifted as he looked at Severus who nodded. Remus, who had appeared some time ago got up from Severus's lap and headed over to the two boys. The werewolf gently laid his hands on the young submissives shoulders and gently spoke to him. The young boy woke up dazedly, looking around with glassy emerald eyes.

He jumped slightly when his eyes focused in on his Papa who was crouched in front of him. The smile on Sirius's lips deepened as he chuckled again catching his godson's attention. The boy practically flew off of the loveseat and ran over to his godfather. The rest of the room watched as the submissive threw his arms around his godfather happily.

"Hey Sirius." Hadrian chirped as he looked up at the man.

"Pup." Sirius said warmly, running a hand down the young man's back.

Hadrian pulled back and smiled up at the man before making his way over to his fathers who had stood up from where they both were. Severus stood at his son's right as his mate stood next to Hadrian's left. Everyone watched as Remus wrapped an around around his son's shoulders and smiled slightly, even the Dark Lord.

The sound of hands clapping had all the attention turning to Sirius who had a serious expression on his face. Hadrian blinked and tilted his head in slight confusion at the look before stilling when he felt one of the occupants of the room placing a glamour charm on him. He pouted slightly and looked up his two fathers who were looking down at him fondly.

"Alright so we are going to Diagon to get his supplies so brush his bangs over his forehead." Sirius said as he looked at his godson.

The young boy reached up and brushed his hand over the faded scar on his forehead and grimaced slightly. At least this way it wasn't as prominent as it was before and no one would really notice him much. He let Remus fuss with his bangs with a soft sigh, even as a tiny smile curled the young man's lips. Hadrian really wasn't used to being fussed over by anyone, not even Molly had really been this way with him.

"I'm ready when you are." Hadrian told Sirius.

The man nodded and pulled out a chain, an obvious portkey. Hadrian grimaced at the sight of the portkey and grabbed onto Severus's arm unhappily. The older kitsune looked down at his kit with a raised eyebrow before sighing gently. They all reached out and placed a hand on the portkey, Hadrian keeping a deathgrip on Severus with his free arm.

"Shop." Sirius said clearly before they were whisked away.

Hadrian grimaced as the familiar tugging behind his navel and clenched his eyes closed.

~August 15 11:15 A.M.~

~Location: Diagon Alley~

Vanitas looked around the alley with bored eyes, not really caring for much of what he saw. His sister was looking around, though her eyes were wide as she looked. Her twin brother though, was like him, taking it all in stride. All three children had seen more from their own alley. His parents had made them glamour their scales which had irritated the male. He didn't want to have to hide his features just because he was different from everyone else.

He knew that there were people staring at his family and he. He just wondered though, why his parents had brought them there to go and get their supplies from this Alley. They had been acting strange around their oldest son after they had gotten back from the seer who had gotten ahold of them back towards the end of July.

The demon sighed and ran a hand through his hair irritatedly as he ignored the way some women whispered to each other as they obviously checked him out. What was it with women and wanting to be around guys who were at least decent looking. In his book he wasn't even that good to look at.

His parents were leading the way though, which was a slight relief in his books, Vanitas thought idly as they walked into the bookstore. What he didn't realize was that there was a small group that had just portkeyed into the alley and that the youngest would change everything for him.

Hadrian clutched onto his dad's arm as he fought getting sick after they landed in the alley. Sirius had already stowed the portkey away into one of the pockets of his robe so that when it was time to return back to Malfoy manor after they were done with the shopping. They stopped at the Apothecary where Hadrian just really followed behind his Dad and Sirius as they grabbed what he needed.

The young man yawned softly as they finally exited the Apothecary some time later, later than he usually would have been in the shop on his own. Remus was looking around cautiously now making Hadrian feel a bit jumpy, though he couldn't place why. Hadrian looked up at his other father who was looking around just like his mate.

Sirius really wasn't paying much attention to the two men who were the same age as him as he explained to his godson exactly what the young male needed. The boy nodded and smiled up at his godfather, hurrying his pace to match the older man's. He had finally made it just a little ahead of his godfather when a warning came too late from his father's and godfather.

He had run into someone who had a strong chest from what he could feel from under his palms. Hadrian stared up at the male with wide eyes. He was taller than Hadrian by almost a foot and was very broad. The males piercing ice blue eyes were staring down at him in shock, but there was also something else behind that stare. The submissive titled his head as he looked up at the tall male and gave him a polite smile.

"Hello, I'm Hadrian Potter." Hadrian said holding out his hand.

"Hello Hadrian I am Vanitas Durant," the male said taking his hand and shook it.

The sparks that came from the touch between the two was amazing and completely different from anything either had ever felt. Hadrian blinked down at their connected hands and bit his lower lip hesitantly, wondering what in the world was going on. Vanitas though, had wide eyes as he stared down at their connected hands.

A flash of satisfaction entered the two adults who stood behind Vanitas and Hadrian's fathers could see it. Hadrian pulled his hand back at almost the same time that the other boy did and let it drop to his side. The submissive backed away slightly so that he was near his father's and relaxed himself when he was near them.

Vanitas and Hadrian were staring each other down even as their parents tried to get them to stop. It was Sirius who seemed to understand what was going on, Remus noted as he studied the glances between the two young men. A small grin curled Sirius's lips as he cleared his throat making the other boys family look over at him.

"Professor Black." Vanitas said in shock, his eyes widened slightly.

"Mr. Durant." Sirius replied bowing his head.

"Why are you here Professor?" Vanitas asked him confused.

Sirius reached behind him and pulled his godson forward and to his side. He wrapped his arm around Hadrian's shoulders as the young boy looked up at his godfather. Sirius smiled down at him before looking at his student quietly for a minute.

"I'm here to help my godson get his supplies for Arcane." Sirius said finally.

Vanitas's eyes widened further as Sirius explained his reason. The boy who had caused this reaction in him was going to his school. Hadrian watched as Vanitas's brows furrowed and tilted his head, watching the taller male.

"I've never seen him around though." Vanitas said finally.

"He's starting this year." Sirius chuckled as he looked down at Hadrian warmly.

Vanitas blinked and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said "That has never happened."

"Well there were some extenuating consequences that kept him from attending." Sirius sighed and shrugged as Hadrian tried to escaped from under his arm.

Vanitas watched as the boy escaped over to the two older men who were standing by each other. The boy wrapped his arms around the black haired man of the duo and leaned into him with a soft sigh. A soft chuckle escaped the brunet as he looked at the other two before he turned gold eyes on Vanitas. The serpent demon shivered as he registered the fact that those eyes weren't normal and that he was looking at a bitten.

"Dad Papa, we need to finish getting my things." Hadrian said, biting his lower lip as he tried to ignore the lingering shocks in his hand.

"I know cub." Remus said tugging at his son's braid.

"Alright Vanitas, I will see you in class right?" Sirius asked the male.

Hadrian blinked and tilted his head when the slightly older looking male nodded. A small frown curled the submissives lips as he looked at the other male as he brushed his black bangs from his eyes. Hadrian watched as Vanitas's dark red hair fell into his eyes and looked away when the other brushed it out of his eyes.

"See you later Professor Black." Vanitas said before disappearing down the alley with his family trailing behind him.

Hadrian blinked and bit his lower lip as he tried to push away the feeling of pain as the red headed male walked away. Sirius seemed to notice it and wrapped his arm around his godsons shoulders before steering him towards one of the shops so that they could get the rest of Hadrian's supplies.

~August 15 4:45 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

The portkey landed the group of four in the middle of the living area, where Draco was sitting at with the other adults of the manor no where in sight. Mirei was curled up next to his hip and was asleep, purring gently. He looked up when he heard someone stumbling and chuckled when he saw that Hadrian hadn't had such a graceful landing after the portkey had dropped them off.

"Did you get everything?" Draco asked.

"All but his stationary which is specialized for him at the school." Sirius said as the three adults enlarged the bags with the purchases.

"Makes sense." Draco said nodding as he looked at his cousin who had collapsed onto one of the chairs. "What's wrong with him?"

"Severus and I have no idea." Remus sighed as he sat down next to his son.

Draco watched as Remus tugged Hadrian into his lap and pulled the tie out of his hair before starting to unravel the braid. It was such a mundane move but it was really sweet to see in Draco's move. He couldn't remember the last time either of his parents had done something like that for him.

"He met someone very important to him today." Sirius said suddenly making all the occupants in the room look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Remus asked hesitantly as he ran his fingers through his son's loosened hair.

"Just that." Sirius chuckled, smirking at the werewolf. "Severus you should be able to figure that one out."

There was a tense silence as those words left the Animagus's mouth. Remus watched as something dawned in the Kitsune's eyes and frowned slightly as he looked down at his son. It hit the werewolf as he looked down at the boy in his lap and he frowned deeper.

"It's too soon." Remus said shaking his head desperately. "We just got our baby back!"

Remus was whining at the last part, making something snap in his mate who was at his side in an instant with a soft croon. It made the werewolf relax almost immediately though he was glaring at his mate for making him relax. The man sighed himself as he looked at his mate and kit unhappily.

"We are just going to have to get used to it Remy." Severus said as he looked at his dozing son.

"What is going on?" Draco snapped.

"Hadrian has found one of his mates." Severus sighed looking at his godson.

~~~~~~line!~~~~~

 **Artemis: Hey guys I'm still sorry that the update was late but I couldn't help it at all. Things were crazy all week this week and I still can't believe that my parents car was stolen out of our driveway. Oh well tell me what you think you guys! Of Stories Told did you enjoy their meeting? *evil grin***

 **Till next time!**

Artemis~


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. There are now 104 favorites, 164 follows and 59 reviews in seven chapters, I'm amazed guys. I was excited to find that one of my favorite authors on here, Aileen Dickinson, has started to follow this story. If you haven't read her stories head over to her page and check them out. Two of my favorite stories by her have to be "Never Betray A Fox" and "The Black Star", they are both amazing stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **RebelliousOne: You hopes will be coming in two chapters! One more with Hadrian at Malfoy Manor then he is off to Arcane!**

 **Now I answered a lot of people through PMs in this last chapter so that is honestly why there is only one review answered on here!**

~~~~~line~~~~~

~August 18 11:30 A.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Hadrian was laying in his bed reading over his books when the knock on his door came. He blinked and looked up in confusion, and got out of bed. When he opened his door he was ambushed by the twins who sent him tumbling to the ground. He grunted under their combined weight and weakly tried to push them off of him.

Fred rolled off first and tugged George off after him, chuckling as they looked at Hadrian who was wheezing softly. The younger boy sat up and glared at the twins who smirked back at him amused. Hadrian sighed but chuckled softly when Mirei appeared almost out of nowhere and attacked the twins who had attacked **her** master.

"Call her-!" Fred yelped.

"-Off now please!" George squealed afterwards.

Hadrian let out a soft chuckle and smirked at the twins who were trying to get away from the little Tiger cub. He let out a soft whistle a few minutes later and chuckled softly as her tiny little ears perked from the sound. She bounded over to her master and rubbed herself against his legs purring happily. Hadrian bent down and picked the tiny cub up in his arms and straightened up to look at the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"So why did you come here, Gred Forge?" he asked them in confusion.

"We are here-" Fred started.

"-To warn you about-" George continued.

"-the Headmaster!" they said urgently.

Hadrian frowned in confusion and waved for them to follow him over to his bed. When they all sat down on the bed the twins looked at each other with bitten lips before looking back at Hadrian.

"Did you get our letter?" they asked in unison.

"What letter?" Hadrian asked.

The grim expression that the two held said it all. Hadrian blinked and bit his lower lip worriedly and looked the two in the eye. When they started to explain he was horrified to hear what they had to day.

~August 18 12:15 P.M.~

~Location: The Burrow~

*Slight Lime Warning*

Ron groaned and clenched his hands tightly in the fabric of his sheets as Hermione tightened her grip on him. He bit his lower lip as he tried to keep the volume down, not wanting his mother to come up to his room. He bucked his hips when Hermione slid her hand up over the hand of his cock before sliding it back down again. He came embarrassingly fast and he watched as Hermione brought her cum covered hand up to her mouth and licked it off.

"Hermione, where the hell did you learn that?" he asked her panting.

"Internet." she said smirking.

"Well then, let me return the favor." He said smirking at her before flipping them over and trailed his fingers down into her knickers.

*Slight Lime warning over*

Molly sighed softly as she started to cook lunch, happy that Hermione had come over last night. She smiled to herself and started to hum softly as she planned Ginny's and Harry's wedding in her head. She started when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around, raising an eyebrow at her oldest son.

"What is going on Mom?" Bill asked her.

"What do you mean Bill dear?" she questioned confused.

"There are locking charms and a silencing charm on Ron's door." he said furrowing his brow.

She blinked before turning the stove off and headed out of the kitchen. Bill headed out behind her and followed her up the stairs. When she made it to Ron's door she knocked on it loudly, noticing the same thing that Bill had. She pulled out her wand and cast a quick Finite and an Alohomora on the door.

When she opened it she saw Ron rubbing his head in frustration as Hermione lectured him. She frowned when she saw the rumpled state of Hermione's clothes but shook her head.

"Why were there locking and Silencing charms on the door?" Molly demanded.

"I put them up so that Ron wouldn't get distracted Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said looking at her sheepishly. "It was so that he wouldn't run out of the room as soon as he smelled food and so that we wouldn't be overheard when we talked about something. I just forgot to take down the silencing charm."

Molly frowned but nodded as she looked at the two. Bill poked his head in the room and Hermione watched as his eyebrows rose and his nose wrinkled. It was obvious that the man could smell what the two had been doing but he wasn't saying anything to his mother, though the young woman wondered why.

"Okay then, lunch will be done soon so don't study too hard now." Molly said nodding before walking out of the room.

Bill stayed standing in the doorway though and stared the two down, frowning. Ron stared back at his older brother who had his arms crossed across his chest.

"I know what you two did but not how far you went." Bill said looking between them. "Its not a good thing but I can't stop you two. Just be careful."

With those parting words Bill turned around and headed out of Ron's room and shut the door behind him before stopping just a few steps away.

"We got lucky Ron." Hermione said scolding him.

"Oh well Hermione." Ron said. "At least it was Bill and not Mum who caught on."

Things were quiet in the room for a few minutes and Bill wondered what could be going on inside of the room. He waited patiently though, waiting for the words that would give Bill everything he needed that could get the Goblins to take everything back.

"I wonder when we are going to get our payments." Ron said suddenly.

"Dumbledore is taking care of it Ron." Hermione snapped at him. "We will get our money and Potter is going to lose it all just like planned."

"I know Hermione but still, we have to keep putting ourselves in danger for Potter." Ron said back sneering the word Potter.

Bill blinked startled before hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen so that Molly wouldn't get suspicious with him. He headed into the kitchen before laying a chaste kiss on his mother's cheek and chuckled softly when she jumped.

"I have to go back to work Mum, I will see you later." he told her shaking his head.

She pouted but nodded as she looked at him appraisingly. She reached out and tugged at his ponytail and looked at it contemplatively. He watched the familiar gleam enter her eyes and sighed heavily and pulled back.

"I am not going to cut my hair Mum." he said amused.

She sighed as he hurried away and over to the floo. He waved goodbye to his mother as he threw in the floo powder and stepped into the emerald flames. With a shout of Gringotts Molly's oldest son was off to work and she sighed softly as a frown curled her lips.

"Oh well." she said to herself before going to finish lunch.

~August 18 12:45 P.M.~

~Location: Gringotts~

Bill stepped out of the floo in his managers office, sighing softly as he did so. Ragnok looked up from his paperwork and looked at Bill in confusion even as he signed another paper that he had just finished reading.

"Did you find anything out?" Ragnok asked him.

"My family is stealing from Harry Potter." Bill said seriously.

Ragnok's eyes flashed dangerously as he motioned for Bill to sit in the seat across from him at the desk. Bill took the seat that he was offered and watched the Goblin quietly, watching him fume in anger. A small smirk curled Bill's lips as he listened to Ragnok calling for Irontooth, the Potter and Black family vault manager.

The Goblin appeared some time later and entered hesitantly and looked between the human and Goblin in the room. Irontooth gulped as he looked between the two and stiffened at the murderous expression on Ragnok's face.

"Why is it that there are people being paid from his vault without explicit permission from Hadrian Potter?" Ragnok asked, calming himself down.

Irontooth gulped as he answered "I had permission from Hadrian's guardian to do so."

"And who told you that they were Hadrian's guardian?" Ragnok demanded.

Irontooth's eyes widened and Bill smirked in amusement. Irontooth glared at the human angrily, knowing that it was his fault that he was about to lose his life and job.

"Albus Dumbledore." Irontooth said resigned.

Ragnok yelled in Gobbledygook at Irontooth and Bill sat back relaxed as he watched the proceedings with a smirk.

~August 18 2:30 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Hadrian looked at the Malfoy Lord, the Dark Lord and his parents as they all finished their ranting and raving. The twins and Draco were right there with him, with him sitting on Draco's lap and Fred and George on his left and right respectively.

The three were watching the four men as well and were amused at the situation and their reaction to it. The twins had their arms wrapped around the young man that they thought of as another baby brother and smiled slightly at him. Hadrian's fathers turned around and looked at their son quietly as he relaxed with his cousin and the twins, making tiny smiles curl the older mens lips.

"Is the situation being handled?" Voldemort asked.

"Our older brother works at Gringotts-" Fred started.

"-And he is taking care of it." George continued.

Voldemort nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in the drawing room, sighing softly, and looked at the four on the couch. The man was joined by the other three men and let out a loud breath as his familiar slithered into the room. Hadrian looked at Nagini as she slithered over to her master and made her way into his lap.

 _Marvolo what is going on_ Nagini hissed, her tongue flickering out of her mouth.

 _Nothing at the moment Nagini_ the Dark Lord murmured back to his familiar.

 _Uncle Tom, you never introduced me to her_ Hadrian hissed, making his cousin jump underneath of him.

"Hadrian." Draco said in warning.

 _Another speaker!_ Nagini hissed as she slid off of the Dark Lord's lap.

Everyone in the room watched as she slithered over to Hadrian and made her way up into his lap. Draco gulped as he watched the magical python warily even as Hadrian squeaked happily.

 _Well hatchling where did you come from?_ Nagini demanded of him.

 _I am Severus's son_ Hadrian hissed back, ignoring the reaction of the twins who shuddered at the hissing.

Nagini nodded, her head bobbing with the movement making Hadrian chuckle softly at the move. He ignored the way the twins and Draco stared at the great snake and the way the Dark Lord stared at him and his familiar. The young submissive ran his fingers down the snake's back, a tiny smile curling his lips.

"Now Hadrian talking to the Dark Lords snake aside." Draco started getting an irritated huff from his cousin. "What about while he is gone? Who will protect him?"

That question silenced everyone in the room as Nagini hissed gently, but not really speaking. Hadrian continued to stroke the snake as he ignored the others in the room. The twins were staring at the young boy silently as they contemplated on that themselves.

"I don't know." Remus said finally as he looked at his son quietly. "We could ask Sirius when he comes to get Hadrian."

Severus looked at his mate from the corner of his eye and frowned slightly at that. While Sirius was a welcome sight after having been presumed dead for a while now, he still wasn't thrilled that the Animagus was hanging around **his** mate and son. A soft sigh escaped the elder kitsune as he looked over at his son as the boy curled into his cousin and pet his master's familiar.

"That sounds like a plan." Severus said in defeat.

Remus beamed at his mate happily as he reached over and quickly hugged the upset man before pulling away before he could get mad at the public display of affection. Severus stared at his mate bemused before turning his attention back to his son. Both men watched as the boy turned to either twin and said something to the both of them excitedly.

"Severus." the Dark Lord cleared his throat.

"Yes my lord?" Severus asked turning to the man.

"Can we speak in my office?" he asked pleasantly.

Severus nodded and levered himself up from the loveseat that he and Remus had been sitting in. He followed the dark lord out of the room after exchanging a glance with his mate, leaving behind his son and the others. Hadrian glanced up in time to see his Dad walk out of the room behind his uncle and shrugged.

"What could that have been about." Draco mused quietly.

"I have no idea but Uncle looked very serious." Hadrian said looking back at his older cousin.

Draco nodded as he shrugged and looked down at his cousin who had turned his attention back to the snake in his lap. He shivered when Hadrian started to talk to the snake again and looked away from his cousin, over to where his cousin's other father was sitting. The werewolf had a fond look in his eye and Draco watched as the snake slid off of his cousin's lap.

Hadrian jumped up from Draco's lap and hurried over to Remus. His papa looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before chuckling when his son sat himself in his lap. The twins and Draco watched as the young male curled himself up in his father's lap and seemingly dozed off.

~August 18 3:45 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor: Voldemort's Study~

Severus and the Dark Lord entered the man's study quietly as they both took a seat. The two men studied each other heavily and Severus sighed as he bowed his head to his lord. The Dark Lord chuckled softly as he looked at his Potions Master quietly and nodded.

"So what is it that you need?" Severus asked.

"We need to discuss sending the twins and Draco with Hadrian." Voldemort said as Lucius walked into the study.

Lucius blinked at his lord stunned and took a seat next to his best friend. The two exchanged glances and frowned slightly. When they looked back at their lord they both blinked at the amused look that the man sported. A soft snort escaped the black haired man as his blonde friend sighed.

"So why are we discussing sending the twins and Draco along with Hadrian?" Lucius asked.

"Hadrian gets into enough trouble on a daily basis and he needs someone to watch him." the Dark Lord snorted as he looked at his subordinates.

"I know this myself." Severus said. "I used to be the one to get him out of it."

The Dark Lord nodded as he looked at his left hand man, also his spy. The dark haired man stared back at his Lord and sighed softly as he looked at his blonde companion. Lucius looked back at Severus grimly and nodded in agreement.

"I say we send Hadrian to the school first without an escort." Severus said steepling his fingers. "This way we could see if he needs someone at the school with him."

"That makes sense." Voldemort conceded as he looked at his spy.

"So we have a plan?" Lucius asked as he looked between the two.

"We do." Voldemort said nodding.

The three men exchanged grim looks as they all stood up. When Severus put out his hand his lord grasped it and shook the offered hand.

"Then lets get back to the others." Severus said.

~August 18 5:30 P.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Hadrian looked at everyone in the room quietly as he pet Mirei tiredly. He didn't really know why he had been so tired these last few days but he was dealing with it. Mirei purred in his lap, her tiny back arching happily. The young man smiled down at his familiar and picked her up in his arms, pulling her up and kissed the cubs head.

"Are you alright pup?" Remus asked sitting beside his son.

"I'm just tired Papa." Hadrian yawned.

Remus frowned and looked at his son worriedly and nodded. The younger male smiled up at him before curling into his side and dropped his head to rest on the older's shoulder. Remus smiled and tucked his son further into his side as he looked at the tired young man.

Severus, Lucius, the Dark Lord and Narcissa all entered the sitting room where Remus, Draco and Hadrian were sitting. The twins had left some time ago to get back to their shop so that they could get all of the materials done in time. Remus looked up at his mate and waved him over to him.

"Is it normal for him to be so sleepy?" he asked Severus worriedly.

"Yes it is." Severus said nodding and took a seat on the other side of his mate. "He is just sleeping off those blocks."

The black haired man sneered the last word as the others in the room scowled angrily. Remus nodded idly as he ran a hand through his son's hair who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. A small smile curled the werewolf's lips as he groomed his son. Severus smiled slightly as he watched the two of them together and purred softly.

The others in the room gazed at the small family fondly and shook their heads. It was amazing what the young man that the two dangerous men were taking care of, had done. He had brought together two separated mates, and helped to fix the Dark Lord.

"We should take him upstairs to his room." Remus said suddenly.

Severus blinked and looked at his mate at the sudden words but nodded in agreement. He stood and gathered Hadrian in his arms as Remus grabbed their son's familiar. Remus turned the the other occupants of the room and bowed to them as Severus carried their son out of the room.

"We will see everyone tomorrow." Remus said before following his mate and son.

When they made it up the stairs they headed to their son's room where they quickly got him dressed for bed. Remus pulled the covers back with one hand and watched as Severus laid their son down on the bed. Remus sat Mirei down next to their son and helped Severus tuck in their son.

"Love you Dad, Papa." Hadrian said, his emerald eyes looking at the two, startling them.

"We love you two kit." Severus murmured leaning down and kissed his son's forehead.

"Don't ever forget that we love you." Remus agreed as he kissed his son's forehead after his mate had.

"Night." Hadrian uttered as he slipped into a light sleep.

The two mates looked down at their son before slipping out of his room and down to theirs. When they got to their room Remus gripped the collar of his mates robes and pulled him down into a harsh kiss. When they separated Remus had a pleased expression while Severus was looking at him with a raised, questioning brow.

The werewolf shook his head as he slipped off his robes and sent one last look at his mate before heading into the bathroom. Severus grinned and did the same before following in behind his mate.

~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Artemis: I'm so sorry for the late update guys! I've had so many problems with trying to get this chapter written. I've had no ideas for it until I found out that one of my favorite authors, mentioned at the top, had followed my story.**

 **Now if anyone is offended by the Ron and Hermione scene I ask that you kindly inform me of it, because I did warn everyone. If there are any other concerns please do not hesitate to ask any questions because I will gladly answer them either in a PM or here in the chapter.**

 **Till next time**

Artemis~


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. There are now 142 favorites, 218 follows and 71 reviews in eight chapters, I'm amazed guys. It really amazing for me to see this kind of feedback for one of my stories. I'm a very happy college student right now.**

 **Congrats to Shadowreader28 to being the 200th follower!**

 **DominicTorettoLover24 I love your name so fucking much it's not even funny**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **I got one review about the Hermione and Ron scene and answered him but I'm also going to post the reason that it was in here in this chapter. I wrote it to show exactly what those two would rather be doing instead of trying to get ahold of their so called 'best-friend'.**

 **daithi4377: no way am I abandoning this story its my baby.**

 **twinia1: I know I'm still going to try though lol, my class schedule isn't that crazy but it will be my second year**

 **JadedKrystal: Thanks so much!**

 **AkiHime20: Thanks so much that is sweet of you to wish**

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

~August 25 11:30 A.M.~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Hadrian stared at his fully packed trunk with a soft sigh. His cousin coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist made the young kitsune jump. He looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow as the young boy grinned at him amused. The blonde grinned unrepentantly down at his younger cousin as the black haired male pouted up at him.

"What's going on Draco?" Hadrian asked him.

"Nothing Hads." Draco said as he buried his face in his cousin's hair.

Hadrian frowned as he looked up at his cousin before sighing softly. The younger boy turned around and wrapped his arms around his cousins waist, burying his face in the blonde's chest. A soft croon escaped the blonde as he hugged his little cousin tightly, his Veela purring happily at the close contact between the two.

A small smile curled the younger boys lips as he leaned into his cousin and yawned. The blonde chuckled as a mewl caught their attention and looked down at their feet. Mirei had curled herself around the two and was mewing demandingly to get their attention. Hadrian pulled away from his cousin before kneeling down and picked up his familiar with a smile on his lips.

"Lets go." Draco sighed as he watched his cousin stand back up with the tiger cub in his arms.

Draco reached out and rubbed between the cub's ears getting a broken purr from the cub. A small smile curled the blonde's lips as he looked at his cousin. The younger boy smiled up at his older cousin as the sound of a throat clearing caught both of their attentions.

Hadrian brightened happily and bounded over to Severus who was looking at the cousins amused. The black haired man wrapped his arms around his son who buried his face in his Dad's chest. Severus watched as Draco picked up his cousin's trunk and felt his son wiggle in his arms.

He looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow as the boy pulled back, his arms tightening around the tiger cub in his arms. Mirei mewled up at her master and jumped out of his arms before walking out of the room. Chuckles escaped all three of the rooms occupants as they watched her walk away. Hadrian shook his head amused at the actions of his familiar and looked up at his Dad.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Hadrian whispered.

Draco looked at his cousin as the younger boy pulled away from his Dad and shook his head. Severus smirked at the blonde as he turned his son to look at the other boy. Hadrian watched as his cousin easily lifted his trunk from the ground and shook his head with a sigh. Draco smirked at his cousin before gesturing for everyone to leave Hadrian's room, making the youngest glare at him for the dismissal.

They all walked out of the room, Draco behind the father son duo, and headed towards the main family room. They were met by Remus who was standing outside the room. The werewolf had tears in his eyes as he looked at his son who stood beside his second father. Severus smiled slightly the the way his mate looked as Hadrian headed over to the man.

Remus wrapped his arms tightly around his cub and buried his face in the boys hair tiredly. Severus and Draco watched the two with fond exasperation and shook their heads in unison. They both passed by the werewolf and the young boy and headed to the main room to give the two some privacy.

"I'm going to miss you Papa." Hadrian whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too cub." Remus muttered back tightening his arms around his baby.

Hadrian sighed as he relaxed into his Papa's hold tiredly and buried his face in the man's neck. No one was near them which made the young man relax because he could be with his Papa without being judged. Remus's arms wrapped around his son's waist and sighed as he buried his face in his son's hair.

"I don't want you to leave." Remus whispered.

"I have to Papa." Hadrian sighed. "I need to, I need an education."

"I know." Remus muttered as he pulled away from his son.

Hadrian smiled up at his Papa before grabbing the man's hand and pulled out of his arms. When they made it to the main room they were greeted by Draco and Narcissa's stares. Lucius was talking to the Dark Lord in quiet tones so he couldn't see that his nephew and his second father had entered the room.

The sound of the floo caught everyone's attention making them all turn to the fire place. When Sirius stepped out Hadrian knew that it was time. Hadrian sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at this Godfather who was staring at everyone in the room. Sirius looked at his Godson and a small smile curled the older man's lips.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked Hadrian.

"Not yet." Hadrian sighed shaking his head.

Sirius nodded as he looked at his Godson who turned to the man standing next to him. They all watched as Hadrian hugged Remus as tight as possible, the young man's tail wrapped tightly around his waist. They watched as the two separated and the older man leaned down to whisper in the young man's ear.

"Be safe pup." he murmured. "I can't lose you again."

Hadrian nodded as he pulled back and gave his Papa a watery smile. A hand tapped on his shoulder making him turn and was startled when he was pulled into a soft chest. He smiled as he realized who it was holding him. Narcissa had her arms wrapped tightly around her nephew holding him to her frowning.

"You best keep yourself out of trouble." Narcissa warned. "We don't want you hurt."

Hadrian nodded as he pulled away from his aunt's chest and leaned up. She leaned forward slightly and he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek smiling in delight at the light blush from the action. He stepped out of his Aunt's arms and turned to his Uncle and cousin who were standing next to each other. He stepped towards them and was brought into his Uncle's arms that were deceptive about their strength.

"Be careful." Lucius murmured to his nephew. "You're all I have left of my brother."

Hadrian nodded as his Uncle pressed a gentle kiss to his nephew's forehead before the boy turned to his cousin. He rushed into the blonde's arms and buried his face in his neck as the Veela frowned unhappily. The youngest blondes arms wrapped tightly around his cousin as he pulled the younger boy close to him.

"I'll miss you Hadrian." Draco said softly.

"I'll miss you too Dray." Hadrian murmured.

"First sign of trouble the twins and I will be there." Draco told his cousin.

Hadrian blinked and looked up at his cousin before nodding with a smile on his lips. He leaned up and kissed his cousin's cheek before turning to the Dark Lord. The older man's crimson eyes were soft as they looked at his heir and nodded to him. Hadrian smiled before giving the man a hug startling him before he turned away.

He faced the last occupant of the room who had his trunk at his feet. His eyes traveled up the black robes to meet equally black eyes that he only knew of in his Dad. Hadrian stepped forward hesitantly before rushing into his Dad's arms when they were held out for him.

"My sweet kit." Severus murmured as he pulled the boy up and into his arms.

Hadrian's arms wrapped around the man's neck as he hugged the man tightly. Neither wanted to let the other go as they held onto each other. Hadrian took comfort from the man who had given him his creature inheritance and sighed softly. His dad placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he set the boy down and looked at his son quietly.

"Be safe and listen to Sirius." Severus told him sternly.

"I will Dad." Hadrian said smiling at the man.

Severus nodded and turned to Sirius who was watching everything with a gentle smile on his lips. Hadrian grabbed the handle of his trunk and pulled it over to his godfather who looked down at him. Sirius wrapped an arm around the young man before turning to the rest of the family that was standing around in the room.

"Hadrian will be back sooner than you guys think." Sirius told them with a tiny smile on his lips as he looked down at his godson.

Severus nodded as his mate walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him. Remus smiled at his son and best friend as they looked at everyone in the room. Remus curled into his black haired mate's side tiredly and watched his son quietly. His son's green eyes, so like his own before he was bitten, were filled with tears as he looked around the room.

"It will be okay." Remus said catching his son's attention.

The boy nodded as he forced himself to calm down and smile at his dad and papa. The two men were joined by the Malfoy family and the Dark Lord who all looked at the young man that had brought them all back together. They all watched as the boy grabbed his trunk and with his godfather stepped through the floo and was gone.

~August 25 2:15 PM~

~Location: Arcane Academy- Sirius Black's quarters~

Hadrian stumbled out of the floo hauling his trunk out behind him. When he made it out of the floo his Godfather was only seconds behind him. The young man sighed as he looked around his godfather's quarters quietly and bit his lower lip. Sirius laid his hand on his godson's shoulder as the young boy looked up at him.

"Are you nervous?" Sirius asked his godson.

Hadrian nodded with a sigh and looked up at his godfather who smiled indulgently. The older man pulled the boy into his arms and buried his face between the boys ears. A knock at the man's door made both freeze before Sirius pulled away to answer it.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Headmistress Lang." a woman's voice called back.

"Oh Headmistress come in." Sirius said blinking.

Hadrian watched from his godfather's side as the oak wood door opened up. The young male tilted his head as he watched a woman step through before turning to shut the door. When she turned around he was able to finally study the woman who was his new Headmistress.

She had black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail that was draped over her right shoulder and ended just below her breasts. She had on a simple black with crimson lotus flowers mandarin gown that in her culture would be called a Cheongsam that was floor length. Her dark blue eyes looked to almost be close to black in color were narrow in shape, even narrower than his own almond. She was biting a full lower lip as she stepped out of a pair of black slippers that had hard soles on the bottom.

"Is this our new student?" she asked looking at the boy that was in the room with one of her best professors.

"Yes." Sirius said nodding as he gave his godson a light push forward.

"Hello Ma'am." Hadrian said with a bow.

"Now young man there is no need for that." Xiao scolded. "The school is not in session just this moment."

Hadrian bit his lower lip but nodded as he straightened up and looked up at his Headmistress. She smiled at him her eyes brightening because of the smile. It made the young man relax more than he even realized. She laughed softly and shook her head amused before looking at Sirius.

"You aren't going to offer tea?" she asked him, mock disappointed.

Sirius smirked at her amused as he said "You know what to expect when you come to my rooms Headmistress."

Hadrian watched as she threw her head back and laughed delightedly before turning her attention back to the two before her. When she started walking forward Hadrian bit his lip and tensed only slightly but relaxed when she went for his godfather instead of himself.

"Go make tea." she told him. "I want to get to know my new student."

Sirius laughed and nodded before leading his godson to a couch to sit down. The Headmistress took a seat on the loveseat across from the young kitsune as his godfather disappeared into the kitchen. Hadrian turned to his Headmistress and jumped when he realized that she was staring at him.

"What do you wish to know?" Hadrian asked biting his lower lip.

"What kind of life did you live up until now?" she questioned looking at him seriously.

Hadrian bit his lower lip hesitantly as he looked at her, watching as her eyes narrowed. She watched the young man who was hesitantly looking up at her before he looked back down at his lap.

"I didn't have a nice life growing up. I was verbally and physically abused." Hadrian started as he bit his lower lip. "My aunt and uncle never liked that I had to stay with them. They always made sure that I knew that everyday. I was never to be better than their son in any aspect, be that in school, or even life. I had many broken bones over the years."

Xiao stared at him horrified as her jaw dropped and shakily asked him "That really happened to you?"

Hadrian nodded as he bit his lower lip and peeked up at her through his bangs before looking back at his lap. Xiao watched as Sirius walked back into the room his knuckles tight around the serving tray that the cups and tea were sat upon. No one would realize just how pissed Sirius was at the moment other than the Empath that was the Headmistress.

"Thank you Sirius." Xiao said with a forced pleasantness.

"Your welcome Headmistress." Sirius said as he sat down next to Hadrian.

He helped his godson with getting his tea done before making his own cup. He added two sugar cubes and a little milk before sitting back against the couch with a soft tired sigh. The Headmistress looked between the two from behind her cup and watched them quietly. They looked so much alike that it was hard to think that they were anything but godfather and godson. If one didn't know any better they would think that they were actually father and son, Xiao noted.

"Well then." she said breaking the awkward silence.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head in confusion. She chuckled softly and sipped at her tea happily as her student's brow furrowed.

"Why did you come up here anyway?" Sirius asked her.

"I wanted to meet my new student before the term started." she told him shrugging.

He nodded as he looked at his godson next to him who was looking between the two adults in a confusion that looked cute on him. Sirius chuckled as he watched the boy pout as the two adults watched him drain his tea.

"Where is my room?" Hadrian asked biting his lower lip.

"You can either sleep here in my spare room or in a dorm room." Sirius told him softly.

"It would probably be the best to stay with Sirius until you find your mates anyway." Xiao said suddenly.

Hadrian blinked as he asked "Why?"

Xiao bit her lower lip as she hesitated to answer his question. She tilted her head in thought as she looked at the young kitsune bearer half blood and chuckled softly as she figured out how to answer.

"It would be best to be kept away from everyone but your mates." she told him. "You are a bearer which means that you are highly fertile. If you were to get raped then you would probably be pregnant and it wouldn't be by your mates. Your body would either reject the child or you would be tied to your rapist for the rest of your life."

Hadrian stared at her with wide eyes as Sirius wrapped his arm around the young man glaring at the Headmistress. He tugged the boy into his arms and watched as the Headmistress flinched away from the anger that he was exuding.

"I'm staying h-here." Hadrian stuttered.

The two men watched as the Headmistress stood after finishing her tea and gave the two on the couch a smile. Sirius stood up but the Headmistress waved him off as she looked between the two.

"Get young Hadrian settled in and we will see each other tomorrow." Xiao said as she stretched.

They both stood looking at each other before following her out to the hall. Hadrian watched as she slid on her shoes and Sirius sighed softly. She turned and smiled at the both of them before opening the door and slid out.

"Well that was… informative." Hadrian murmured.

Sirius nodded as he looked down at his godson quietly. He wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders before leading him back to the living room. There he picked up the youth's trunk and turned to the boy.

"Follow me to the back room and that's where you will be." he told the boy who nodded tiredly.

Hadrian followed behind Sirius to the back where a nicely spaced second room was at. Hadrian opened the door for the older man and walked in behind him, taking in the bed with white curtains that were drawn back, the small study desk and the chair that was at it.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." Sirius told the young man before backing out of the room.

Hadrian watched him go and bit his lower lip, before turning back around. He dragged his trunk over to the foot of the bed and left it there with a soft sigh. He sat down on the bed before falling onto his side and curled into a ball.

"This year is going to be crazy." Hadrian sighed as he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

 **Artemis: Hey guys I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I lost the files for this chapter three times and I had to rewrite it from scratch. Luckily my cousin had written some of what I had typed down on a piece of paper so I was able to copy that from it. Also I recently started to write a new Pokemon story and I need two male ocs that specialize in anything but fire, psychic or fairy for an Elite four. Its an Ash betrayal story as well just to warn everyone. I don't know how many people would be interested in it so I thought I'd ask here as well. If you'd like to send one in PM me and I'll send you the skeleton. In the case I get more than two I apologize in advance to whomever's OCs I do not choose.**

Till next time!

Artemis~


	10. Chapter 10

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. There are now 175 favorites, 245 follows and 75 reviews in nine chapters, I'm amazed guys. It really amazing for me to see this kind of feedback for one of my stories. I'm a very happy college student right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I'm happy that you do, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.**

 **tammywammy9: This happened to my older cousin when he left for college so I kind of used that for inspiration honestly lol**

 **BrotherofBasiliks: Yay I'm glad someone mentioned the Headmistress. She's so much fun to write and she doesn't give me problems like I've been having with some characters who don't want to cooperate with me XD**

~~~~~~~line~~~~~~

~August 26 5:30 A.M.~

~Location: Arcane Academy- Sirius Black's rooms~

Hadrian woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding on the door of his room. He frowned slightly as he sat up in bed and ran a hand through his long hair, wincing when he caught knots. The young man sighed as his Godfather opened the door and smiled at him.

"Are you ready for today?" Sirius asked Hadrian softly.

"As I'll ever be." the younger sighed as he headed over to the deal where the brush was.

Sirius nodded as he watched his godson brush out his long hair and smiled to himself. He walked over to the boy and grabbed the brush from him before starting to brush it himself. Hadrian sighed happily as he felt his godfather taking the time to help him wit his hair and smiled up at the older man. Sirius chuckled as he looked down at the young man and out the brush aside. He reached for the hair tie and started to braid the younger man's hair basking in the silence that was in the room.

"What do you think of the uniform that you were given to wear?" Sirius asked looking at the young man.

"It's better than Hogwarts that's for sure." Hadrian sighed shaking his head.

Sirius nodded amused as he looked down at the young man. He tied off the braid and stepped back from his godson who stood up and stretched tiredly. The older Black watched him quietly as the young man headed over to the closet and pulled out the uniform that he had been given and a pair of socks and boxers.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." Sirius told him before leaving the room, leaving the young man to himself.

Hadrian sighed to himself as he shook his head tiredly. With the way things were going he didn't know how long before his Kitsune was going to push for him to find his mates. The bearer in him had already found one, and he was desperately hoping that he went to this school as well.

The young man sighed as he pulled off his pajamas, being careful not to destroy the braid that now ran down his back. Sliding into the new pair of boxers he grabbed the white wife beater and pulled it on tiredly. After that he grabbed the white button down and slid it on and buttoned it up. After that he grabbed the black slacks and pulled them on, noticing the hole in the back for his tail, which brought a grateful smile to his lips.

He stood in front of his bed with a tired yawn and looked down at the grey Oxford sweater vest that had a red outlined on black rose representing that he was a sixth year at the academy. The rose itself was to show what type of creature he was, a Kitsune but they didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't a normal Kitsune so they put the emblem for a normal Kitsune on it. Wrapped around the rose was a long white ribbon that was edged in purple echoing that he was a dual creature. The purple etching representing that he was a bearer but he knew for a fact that he was the only one in the school, so no one would know what the purple etching meant unless they asked him or a teacher.

Hadrian sat down on the bed and grabbed his socks, the black calf length of them disappearing underneath of his slacks. He grabbed his sweater vest and pulled it on over his head, and pulled his braid out from underneath of his best and stood up from the bed. As he stepped into his black dress shoes the door to his room opened. He looked over to the door and blinked in surprise when he saw that it was Headmistress Lang and she had something in her hands for him.

"Hello Headmistress." he said bowing his head in greeting.

"Mr. Potter-Snape-Lupin." she replied bowing her head back.

"Just Potter will do Headmistress." Hadrian chucked softly, shyly.

She nodded amused as she stepped into the room, using her foot to shut the door behind her. He frowned slightly and tilted his head in confusion as the case that he held in her hands and took it when she held it out to him.

"What is this Headmistress?" he asked her confused.

"It's a surprise for you." she told him, a small grin curling her lips.

He frowned but nodded as he took a seat on the bed watching as the older woman took a seat next to him. Opening the box he looked inside and felt his eyes widen. Inside was a picture of a beautiful young lady with long light blonde hair and a pair of glasz colored eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked in confusion.

"Her name is Cadence Grace." Lang told him. "She's your younger cousin Hadrian."

The young man was quiet as he studied the picture gaping slightly. She was looking over at someone who he couldn't see but he could tell that she was very fond of whoever it was. Her light eyes were calm and we're loving as she looked at whoever it was that she was looking at.

"H-how are we related?" Hadrian asked softly.

"She is your cousin." Lang said softly. "Her father is your father's cousin who was bitten by a vampire. He was disowned afterwards and left Britain where the Potter family was at. He met a young woman whose name is is Juliana. They had Cadence young and Juliana was turned after she gave birth. Their daughter is a Dhampir."

Hadrian blinked and looked at the Headmistress shocked and wide eyed. She nodded her head gazing at the young boy fondly as he turned his attention back to the picture. He lifted it from the case and blinked upon seeing some more underneath of it.

"Her parents sent them for you to see." Lang told him softly. "You will have more time after classes to look through them all. Classes start in an hour anyway."

Hadrian blinked and looked at the time, his eyes widening when he saw that it was 6 in the morning already. The headmistress chuckled softly at the look on his face and rubbed the top of his head, messing up his bangs in the process. The bearer pouted at her unhappily as he reached up to fix them.

"Come see me when your classes are over Hadrian." Headmistress Lang told him as she stood up.

"I will Headmistress." he told her nodding.

He watched as she smiled at him before leaving the room leaving his door cracked behind him. Sirius appeared in the doorway with a furrowed brow and cleared when Hadrian held up he pictures of his little cousin. A small smile curled the older man's lips as the looked at the little girl in the pictures.

"She's a sweetheart." Sirius told him going over to the young man.

"She is?" Hadrian asked biting his lower lip fearfully.

Sirius nodded and wrapped his arm around his godson who was still staring at the pictures longingly. A soft sigh escaped the older man as he pressed a kiss to the young man's head quietly.

"I wish I had brought Mirei with me." Hadrian said softly, his hands twitching.

A frown curled the young man's lips as he thought of his familiar that he had left back at Malfoy Manor. Sirius looked at the young man quietly thinking on what he had said to himself.

"I could ask Lang if I could go retrieve her after classes are over today." Sirius said softly.

"Would you?" Hadrian asked, a fragile hope entering his voice.

Sirius blinked at the tone but nodded. Hadrian smiled widely in hope and threw his arms around the older man. A soft chuckle escaped the older man as he hugged his godson back and bites his nose in the boys hair. Sirius inhaled the smell of rain and honeysuckle that was so unique to the boy and calmed down.

"I hope your ready for today." Sirius told the boy as he pulled back to look at him. "It's going to be completely different from Hogwarts."

Hadrian nodded as he leaned away from his godfather to smile up at the older man. They both stood from the bed and headed out of the boys room and out of the apartment that belong to the teacher.

~August 26 7:25~

~Location: Arcane Academy Great Hall~

When the two got to the Great Hall Hadrian noticed that there were few in it. A few people looked over at him before dismissing him to go back to their conversations. The young man sighed as Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder before going up to where the other teachers were. Hadrian bit his lower lip before heading over to a vacated table in a corner and sat down, taking some food from the platter and putting it onto his plate.

Hadrian sighed to himself as he poured some orange juice into his cup and started to eat the biscuits and gravy that he had put on his plate. He blinked when someone sat down in front of him at the table and looked up.

The one who sat down looked to be about his age or maybe a bit older then him. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was black on the underneath. Crimson eyes stare at Hadrian from beneath slight bangs that parted to either side of the males face. Starting from the corners of his eyes two thin black lines that curved around his cheek bones stopped at the middle of his cheek. Hadrian couldn't decide if they looked like tattoos or birthmarks. He was wearing almost the same exact thing as Hadrian though his colors and symbol were different. The boy had a gold outline in black eye of Anubis on his vest that seemed a bit tight on his frame. The male was really tanned, especially so when Hadrian compared him to his own pale skin.

"Who are you?" the male asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Hadrian shot back. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before demanding a person's name?"

The guy blinked as he looked at Hadrian as a pleased grin curled his lips, tugging at the slight scar them at ran over them. A soft chuckle escaped the male as Hadrian blinked confused.

"What a spirit you have young Kitsune." he said smirking at Hadrian. "I'm Marik Ishtar, an Anubis. And you are?"

Hadrian cleared his throat as he felt something thrum underneath of his skin.

"Hadrian Potter-Snape-Lupin." Hadrian spoke looking away. "A Kitsune."

Marik hummed as he tilted his head, filling his plate with food. His eyes trained on the ribbon that was wrapped around the rose imprinted onto his vest and frowned slightly.

"Not just a Kitsune though." Marik commented idly as he studied the royal purple edging on the ribbon.

Hadrian blinked a little shocked that he had been able to figure that out. He Kitsune nodded though as he looked away from the Anubis sitting at his table. Their breakfast was a quiet but awkward one after that, neither really knowing what to say after that.

Their silence wasn't awkward despite what Hadrian might have thought what with them having only known each other for a total of ten minutes. The younger male ignored the stares that they got quietly and finished his light breakfast and pulled his schedule out of his bag that he had set down on the seat next to him.

"What's your first class?" Marikasked looking at the younger boy.

Hadrian blinked and looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have healing first thing." he said shrugging.

"So you're going to concentrate on being a medic more than anything." Marik hummed studying Hadrian.

"Not really." Hadrian sighed shaking his head. "After healing I have double Battle Magics and then Transfiguration."

Marik blinked his eyes widening in shock at the answer that he got. Even some people at various tables around them froze in their seats and turned to stare at Hadrian, making the Kitsune unnerved and it showed. His ears had pinned back against his scalp and he was baring tiny fangs at those that weren't apart of their conversation.

Marik cleared his throat as he said "That's a bit of a shock, there aren't many battlefield medics at this school."

Hadrian looked at him confused and tilted his head to show that. His ears had slowly unpinned themselves and were twitching every once in a while as they took in the sounds around him, making Marik's fingers twitch. He wanted to feel that smooth fur and make the younger boy purr as he pet those ears.

"Well class is going to start in twenty minutes do you know where you're going?" Marik asked him with a slight frown.

Hadrian frowned as he stared at his list before shaking his head negatively. Marik shook his head and looked at Hadrian amused.

"I'll lead you to the room." Marik told him looking at the younger boy amused.

"Thank you." Hadrian said a smile lighting up his features, making his emerald eyes glow happily.

Marik blinked, his crimson eyes widening as he stared at the young man who was standing in front of him. Something about the boy made his inner Anubis calm in his presence and it was unnerving the older male. Hadrian furrowed his brow as he stared at the older as he swallowed heavily as he stared at the Kitsune. Their interactions didn't go unnoticed either, by Hadrian's godfather and the mate that he had already met, but also by two others that no one would think to even look at.

Vanitas frowned to himself as he watched Marik, someone from his year talking to Hadrian. His frown deepened as he watched Hadrian smile up at the older boy and felt a growl rumble his chest at the sight. His friend startled next to him and looked at Vanitas with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Vanitas?" Roman questioned his friend timidly, blinking pale eyes at the enraged snake demon next to him.

Vanitas looked over at the Bat demon as he bit his lower lip, a dainty fang over his bottom lip. Roman looked at him, his pale blue eyes cautious yet curious as he looked at his best friend.

"Marik is too close." was all Vanitas said before he stood to follow the pair out of the room.

Roman blinked before standing and hurried after his friend, grabbing both of their bags as he took off after him.

Haku looked up from his plate as he watched the new student leave the room and frowned slightly. Mrs. Dextra looked at him as the ice demon frowned unhappily.

"What is it Haku?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her amber colored eyes glowing with curiosity.

The silver haired young man looked at his red haired Master and shook his head as he replied "It's nothing Master."

She frowned but nodded in acquiescence as she looked at her pupil. His grey, usually emotionless, eyes were trained on the door to the Great Hall with annoyance present for once. A soft laugh escaped the Arithmancy teacher as she watched him scowl at the door.

"Whatever you say Haku, whatever you say." she said amused and shook her head.

Another boy, the same age as the other three frowned unhappily to himself. He watched as the boy left the Great Hall, and shook his head. The girl next to him laid a hand on his arm and looked up at him in confusion with a frown. Elijah sighed but shook his head as he smiled down at Lucia softly before getting up himself.

"What's going on Eli?" Lucia asked him.

"Its nothing right now Lu." Elijah told her as he grabbed his stuff.

The girl frowned as she stared up into the Elve's amethyst eyes but nodded as she sighed softly. She nodded as she grabbed her own bag and stood up to head out with the dark elf. When she caught up with the tall man she wrapped her arm around his waist and they left the Great Hall.

Sirius frowned to himself as he rested his head on his steepled his fingers and watched as his godson interacted with one of the rare Anubis that was in their school. Headmistress Lang laid a hand on his lap making the man look over at her.

"Don't worry he's going to be fine." Lang told him softly.

"I know but I just worry." Sirius sighed as he looked at the woman.

"I know Sirius, but he's in very capable hands." Lang chuckled as she studied the frantic man. "Marik is one of the best of the best in this school, you know that. You even contemplated giving him the apprenticeship under you."

"I know Lang but still." Sirius groaned dropping his face into his hands. "That's **my** godson."

Headmistress Lang laughed softly as she rubbed his back gently and nodded soothingly.

"I know Sirius, I know." Lang told him softly.

~~~~~~line~~~~~~

 **Artemis: I have no words to say other than trying to get things completed at school. My college messed up my school schedule and it has been hectic even at this point I'm trying to fix it. I'm sorry that it's taken this long to even get this chapter done. Honestly I lost motivation at one point to continue writing anything on this site. Things have been rough for me.**

 **I'm sad to say that I become kind of depressed right now as I write everything. I just learned that my grandparents were supposed to help pay for my little sister's homecoming dress and it has torn her up because now they aren't. It just hit home because they were supposed to show up at my graduation but never did.**

 **Also I keep being reminded of how my Papaw passed away a few years ago and now I haven't had much motivation to write anything because he was my driving force. I'm a total Papaw's girl and now that he isn't here anymore it's hit me harder than most of my other family, other than my mom who is his daughter. At this point in time I think I'm going to post one or two more chapters for two of my stories before I take a month long Hiatus until I can get over my depression. My doctor told me that I should do it but I don't know if I want to.**

 **So guys as soon as I'm feeling better I will definitely be posting more for my stories. I'm sorry to put all of this on you guys but I just can't do it right now. I have no motivation, and I don't even want to leave my bed on some days and honestly, I'm forcing myself out of bed to go to school and get my degree in nursing.**

 **I promise though you guys as soon as I'm feeling better I am going to update more!**

Till next time!

Artemis~


	11. Chapter 11

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hey guys I'm back with Arcane Academy and its newest chapter. There are now 295 favorites, 380 follows and 105 reviews in ten chapters! I can't believe that this story has finally hit over 100 reviews. Also there is one thing I do need to clear up, Pops is my grandpa on my real Dad's side from a marriage. I wasn't as close to him as some of my other family was but I was still close to him. This chapter was hard to write, I will admit that because of everything that I have been going through but I'm working on it**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ocs and the ideas on the characters that J.K. didn't go into much detail on.**

 **Warnings: Selective Weasley bashing, Hermione bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Lily Potter bashing, Grey Harry Potter-Snape-Lupin, Good!Malfoy's, Good!Snape, Father!Snape, Father!Remus, Good!Voldemort, Misunderstood!Dark Side, Creature Inheritance!Harry, Bearer!Harry**

 **Summary: Harry Potter thought that he was a normal wizard just like the rest of his class. On the night of his 16th birthday he went into an early inheritance and became a creature that was only a legend in the wizarding world. After getting a letter to Gringotts he found out that his parents weren't his parents and he isn't even a human. His fathers are Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and James Potter. His creature inheritance comes from his Dad, Severus who was lucky to have not received the inheritance like his son did, and his bearer status from James. Although because of a mix-up Harry, named Hadrian, grew up with the Dursley's because his father's both had their minds Obliviated by Dumbledore. Once his letter from Arcane School arrives, where he should have gone since he started Magic school, it changes his life forever.**

 _Parseltongue/Floo Passwords_

 **Letters**

'thoughts'

"regular talk"

+mind link between Harry and his mates+

=Remus and Moony=

 **Answering Reviews!**

 **.503: That name is the only thing I can ever think of when an Egyptian name comes to mind XD I loved Marik's character in the show even if he was the 'bad guy'**

 **PurpleBullet: Thank you I'm glad that you do!**

 **Beth5572: Thank you so much *wide eyed and blushing darkly***

 **twinia1: I'm happy that you did lol**

 **BrotherofBasiliks: Thank you so much, it's been really hard on me but I'm getting through it**

 **saphira88: Yeah they are, it just fit because he's in a completely new school**

 **daithi4377: Oh things are going to happen that will make you and everyone else think I'm crazy, trust me but Mirei is definitely going to be coming to the school here within either next chapter or the following one**

 **deathlover25: here's another one lol**

 **kitsune sakikage: thank you, and I have to say I love your name lol**

 **The Flaming Darkness: hahaha I think I only stole Marik, but I'll double check and make sure**

 **: thank you so much for the well wish :)**

 **ORKCHILD: Thanks, I tried out what you said about the drinks and it's helping me out so much! Thank you!**

 _ **I want to thank everyone for their well wishes. It means a lot to me that my readers aren't going to push me to post. I'm getting better because of something that one of the followers suggested and it's really helping me so thank you, you know who you are because you were the only one who suggested something that might help. I won't tell anyone who you are because I feel like that would break the trust that you put in me with your pm.**_

 _ **I'm just sorry that it has taken me this long to be able to post for this story. Hadrian has been bugging me to write more about his relationships and I've been having a hard time doing that. I only just recently stopped myself from doing something that I did in the past and am ashamed to admit that I had done. Because I know only one person that I know from RL reads this story I will admit it now. I used to cut myself and I'm ashamed to admit that. It makes me sad to know that I had sunk to that in one point in time. I almost started to do it again but I didn't because I couldn't do that to my family.**_

 _ **On a less serious and sad note I need some help making a banner for this story and I was hoping that someone could help me out. If you can please PM me and I will look into what you've done as soon as possible.**_

~~~~line~~~~

~August 26 7:50 AM~

~Location: Healing Class~

Hadrian waved goodbye to Marik thankfully as the Anubis disappeared around the corner. The young kitsune sighed as he entered the classroom and took a seat near the middle, not at the front or the back. He pulled out the books that were needed and set them on the desk along with a notebook and a pen for notes on whatever the teacher may say.

Other students piled into the room ignoring the young Kitsune as they talked to each other quietly. Hadrian signed as they slowly filled in the seats in the room leaving one open on each side of him. A girl sat down next to him making the young boy blink in confusion.

She had long dirty blonde hair that was tied back in a braid which he couldn't see how long it was. Her silvery blue eyes were focused on the board at the front of the room. She has on the school uniform but her crest was that of a full moon, meaning that she was a werewolf. Hadrian blinked slightly before turning back to the front of the class again.

The teacher walked in and the first thing Hadrian noticed about the woman was her long silver colored hair which was pulled up into a top knot which showed that she had pointed ears. She had gold eyes, eyes that pierced into everyone in the room Hadrian noticed as a few flinched away from her gaze. On her cheeks were a single purple stripe that followed the curve of her cheekbone and stopped just at the inner corner of her eye. One of her hands grabbed a piece of chalk which showed that she had long, sharp fingernails. It brought a tiny grin to his lips, she was a fighter and her stance showed it. Once finished writing on the board she turned to stare at the class, her hands planted on her desk as she looked at everyone. Hadrian met her eyes without flinching and noticed the pleased gleam in her eye at that.

"My name is Haruyuki Taisho, the head nurse here at Arcane but also your teacher." Professor Taisho stated. "You may address me as Professor Taisho and Taisho-sensei. I am here to teach you the very volatile science of healing. Here you will learn the exact science that comes from healing spells, potions and charms that you will learn over the course of the year. Though I have been given a list of you who I know won't last in this class and who will. Those who make it past the halfway point in this class will gain the right to call me Professor Haruyuki, Professor Haru and even the rare just Haruyuki. You will have to be close to me to actually gain the right to call me by my name though, so work hard."

Hadrian noticed some student sit up arrogantly in their seats and knew that they were going to be one of the first ones to leave this class. He sighed and shook his head at their stupidity noticing that the blonde next to him was scowling in their direction. Turning his attention back to Professor Taisho he noticed that she was glaring at the arrogant students, making his earlier assumptions correct. It didn't surprise him really, he knew that everywhere he went he would wind up running into arrogant asses like Ron Weasley and Draco before he got to know him better. Hadrian sighed as he got himself comfortable and looked at the Professor intently as she started class.

~August 26 9:45 AM~

~Hallways~

Hadrian stepped out of his first class of the day and stretched his arms above his head as he stepped out after everyone else that was in his class. He jumped when a hand dropped onto his shoulder as he tilted his head back to see who it was. When he saw Marik he smiled widely up at the male in greeting and turned around.

"How was your class?" Hadrian asked, tilting his head as he adjusted the strap of his bag.

"Nothing eventful." Marik said as he looked at the younger male with a raised eyebrow. "How was your class? I heard that Professor Taisho is a stickler."

"I respect her a lot." Hadrian admitted as they walked down the hall. "She doesn't allow for any kind of bull shit in her classroom."

Marik and a few others blinked at his blunt words before the Anubis broke out into laughter. Many looked at the male startled at his laughter as Hadrian smirked amused at the older boy. He shook his head as they walked towards Hadrian's next class, not even realizing that they were doing so. When they made it to the room he blinked shocked and looked up at Marik who was staring blankly at the door.

"I'll see you later?" Marik asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"See you later Marik." Hadrian chuckled before heading into the classroom.

~August 26 12:30 PM~

~Location: Malfoy Manor~

Draco sighed as he sat down next to Daphne and Blaise, the only two besides Theo that he could trust at the moment. The blonde female and dark skinned male looked at him with raised eyebrows as the blonde male filled his plate idly before turning to talk to each other.

"I wonder where Potter got off to." Blaise commented as he looked at Daphne.

Draco looked up startled and narrowed his eyes at the two sitting across from him at the table. The only reason the two were here today was because Draco had been feeling lonely since Hadrian had headed off to school for the year already. His two friends frowned at his silence and looked back at him with identically raised eyebrows. He stared back at them blankly, his mind thousands of miles away not noticing the matching sighs that the two let out.

~August 26 12:30 PM~

~Location: Arcane Academy Great Hall~

Hadrian sighed as he took a seat in the corner of the Great Hall ignoring the sounds of the people around him once again and rested his chin on one of his hands as he picked at his food idly. A heavy body sat down across from him making the young male blink and look up at the person across from him. He brightened when he saw that it was Vanitas, the boy that he had met in Diagon Alley before school started.

"Hi Vanitas." Hadrian said shyly, biting his lower lip displaying dainty fangs.

The snake demon smiled at the young Kitsune as the young raven tugged at his hair, looking away from the older demon shyly. The snake demon chuckled softly and smirked at the younger male as someone cleared their throat behind Vanitas. The snake looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the Anubis who stood behind him, a scowl covering his face as the snake looked at him.

"Hi Marik." Hadrian said happily, smiling at the Anubis.

The blonde sat down next to the redhead even as he looked at the Kitsune. When Hadrian looked away from the two older males they started to glare at each other, not happy with being next to each other, not realizing that they were being glared at from across the room.

Elijah sat down next to Lucia at their normal table, their other friends sitting with them. Lucia looked at her friend and frowned slightly at him. She followed his line of sight and blinked at the unexpected sight of Marik and Vanitas sitting with the new guy. The girl frowned and looked at the Dark Elf quietly, studying his reaction to that quietly. 'Why the hell are they sitting with him' Elijah thought with a scowl.

"Elijah what's wrong?" Lucia asked him.

The dark elf sighed, looking at his best friend as the female kitsunes ears tilted as she looked at him. He smiled slightly at the girl and shook his head showing that nothing was wrong. She frowned at him and sighed nodding as she left it alone for the time being. Their friends looked at the two and sighed softly, shaking their heads at the two amused.

"Leave it alone." Elijah sighed, staring at the two in front of them.

It was after Elijah's sentence faded did something surprising happened in the room. A snowy white owl winged its way into the Great Hall and landed in front of the new kid. Attached to its leg was a package along with a letter from what those close enough could see. They noticed that the two sitting at his table had stiffened as they looked at the owl.

"Hedwig!" Hadrian said in delight.

He automatically reached out and rubbed his knuckles along her breast, a small smile curling his lips as he did so. She barked happily as many gaped at the scene that the young man presented as he smiled widely at his owl as she preened under his attention. A hand clamped down on his shoulder making him look up into the serious grey eyes of his Godfather.

"Let's go Hadrian, Headmistress would like to see you." Sirius said making the young ravenette blink in confusion.

Hadrian blinked up at his godfather his big emerald eyes confused. Those big eyes made the older male want to coo at him because of the confusion that he saw in them. Sirius noted that the two boys at the table were currently glaring at him for being close to Hadrian. A small smirk curled the older man's lips as he looked between the two as they both looked ready to jump the table and attack him. At least these two were acting on their urges Sirius thought as he looked between the two of them.

"Alright." Hadrian said as he stood.

He missed the way the other two stiffened as he stood from his seat on the bench. Sirius presented his godson his arm which the younger male took. Marik held in a barely there growl which had been echoed by a hiss from the snake demon who sat next to him. Sirius smirked at the two before leading his godson out of the Great Hall. Hadrian held out his open arm and most watched as the white owl, Hedwig a few remembered, landed on his arm as the two left.

~August 26 12:45 PM~

~Headmistress's office~

Xiao stood behind her desk with her arms behind her back, looking out the window of her office at the school grounds. Her dark eyes trailed across the grounds silently as she waited on her Professor and his godson to get to her office. It had been a quick thing but the fact that the boys owl had showed up at this school meant a lot of things, and some not necessarily good things.

A knock at the door made the woman turn around and call out "Come in."

Sirius and Hadrian entered the office, the latter a bit hesitant as he stroked his owl, trying to calm himself down. Xiao felt herself calm down as she looked at the young man who looked to his Godfather for comfort.

"Do you know who the letter is from yet?" Xiao asked her student.

He blinked and opened his mouth to answer when the door to her office was thrown open and she blinked as she stared at the person in shock as her Professor shoved his godson behind him and pointed his wand at the man.

~~~~~~line~~~~~~~

 **Artemis: So here's the end of the chapter guys, I'm sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to be uploaded guys. I recently added a poll to my page that I am going to update as soon as this chapter is uploaded to the story. So far basically everyone is voting for The Bearer's Return which has shocked me quite a bit. But that story is definitely in the lead though lol. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter though and I am so sorry that it has taken me this long!**

Till next time!

Artemis~


	12. Temporary Author's note

**Hello everyone I'm sorry to say this but this is not the update that you were looking for. This is Artemis's sister posting a note for everyone my sister is in the hospital at the moment and won't be out for a while. She got into a car accident a week ago and hasn't woken up yet.. There is good hopes though of her waking up soon but we don't know how it's going to turn out.**

 **Kai did leave me one thing to tell you all. She will be back with a vengence. The only reason I'm alive is because of my sister. She protected me in the crash and took the brunt of it. Kai, a new nickname of hers, did promise me to look after all of her stuff for her though and if I can find her notes I'll post chapter 12 for you guys but until then chapter 12 is going to be delayed.**

 **Kai's sister,**

 **Jenna.**


End file.
